the camp Games
by JMS135
Summary: Sixteen Campers arrive at the camp games and one of them will win 25,000, who do you think is it going to be. read and find out, Parody of the Total Drama Series. CGI VERSION my first CGI chipmunk Story.
1. day 1

**here I have a new Chipmunk story, I guess I am starting to get obsessed with them, enjoy.**

on a bright sunny day, the Chipmunks and the Chippettes and Dave were watching TV and then they spotted an advert.

_" hey everybody, do you love camping, well this game is going to show a lot of camping and a lot of games involved and someone will leave the camp with $25,000, sign up now and come camping, entry's close this Friday, so start participating and the 25 grand will belong to you"._

" great ad", said Simon.

" great camp we should Sign up", said Alvin.

" OK", said the other five Chipmunks as they went off to the computer and Signed up

**the camp Games participants **

**Alvin Seville.**

**Simon Seville.**

**Theodore Seville.**

**Brittany Seville.**

**Jeanette Seville.**

**Eleanor Seville.**

**Judy Bishop.**

**Joshua Bishop.**

**Jason Dahl.**

**Richard Sanderson.**

**Charlene.**

**Ryan Edwards.**

**Becca.**

**Xander.**

**Margaret Dahl.**

**David Bondie.**

" great name of the Camp", said Simon.

" this is going to be great even Judy Signed up", said Jeanette.

" yeah so did Margaret" said Alvin Shivering.

a few days later they got packing and arrived at the camp, said goodbye to Dave as he drove off and they won't be seeing him for the rest of the summer.

the camp host James Pawn arrived and looked at the 16 campers.

" hey everyone, I am James Pawn and I will be the host for this game, as you read the ad only one of you will win $25,000, every night one of you gets Eliminated and by the end of two weeks one of you will get the prize", Said James.

they arrived at the two cabins shown.

" the cabin with the pink flag is for the girls and the cabin with the blue flag is for the boys, there is also a super cabin for the better people, start unpacking and meet me at the dining hall in 15 minutes", said James.

after the campers finished unpacking their stuff, they arrived at the dining hall where James is at.

" to start off the first week at this camp, I am going to divided you into four teams, every day the first place winners in every game not only get invincibility but also spends the night in the super cabin, second place and third place teams will get invincibility as well but will only stay in normal cabins, and the last place team will send someone packing, so to reveal who is in which team, we have...", said James as he read through the script.

**THE RED TEAM.**

**Alvin.**

**Brittany.**

**Becca.**

**Richard.**

**THE BLUE TEAM.**

**Simon.**

**Jeanette.**

**Ryan.**

**Margaret.**

**THE GREEN TEAM.**

**Theodore.**

**Eleanor.**

**Joshua.**

**Charlene.**

**THE YELLOW TEAM.**

**Jason.**

**Judy.**

**David.**

**Xander.**

"get to your teams and come with me to your first Challenge", said James as the Teams come together they arrived at their First challenge.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: I can Believe I am on the Same team with that Jock, Ryan._

_Alvin: Sweet, first day here, starting out well._

"for your First Challenge, it is a scavenger race around this island, you guys will have one Hour to find as many thing as you can from the list you will be given to, the team that collects the most who spend the night in the super cabin, the team with the least will send someone home, now start searching", said James as the teams start searching for the objects around.

_CONFESS_IONALS.__

__Judy: this won't be easy, Since I have David on my team, we might loose the first challenge, and if do, David goes home.__

__Jeanette: a scavenger game, a great start off for this camp.__

**with the blue team.**

as the blue team start walking a spider bit Simon.

" ow", shouted Simon.

" what's wrong", said Jeanette.

" Its nothing, just another Spider bite, and by the looks of it, it looks like the same spider that turned me into Simone", said Simon.

**with the Green team.**

Theodore and Eleanor are searching for the next few object until they found two paths.

" we should go left", said Eleanor.

" no right", said Charlene.

" why should we listen to you", said Eleanor.

" because I am a better Team player", said Charlene.

" ha, if walls could talk", Eleanor muttered.

" what", said Charlene.

" nothing", said Eleanor.

_CONFESS_IONALS.__

__Eleanor: Charlene thinks she is the team captain of this crew and thinks she is more responsible, ha as if.__

__Simon: that spider was the same same spider that turned me into Simone, I just know it is.__

soon the hour is up and the score is tallied.

" the team that has collect 11 and will be spending tonight in the super cabin is the blue team", said James as the blue team started to cheer.

" our Second place team is the Yellow team with eight Item and the green team are in third on 7", said James.

_Eleanor: I am still in the game, charlene is Lucky I won't be voting for her tonight._

" red team, only collected 2 objects, one of you will be going home tonight", said James.

" why did we loose", said Alvin.

" because you didn't anything", said Brittany.

" neither Did you", said Alvin.

" If you at least helped us we wouldn't loose this challenge", said Brittany.

" yeah at the river the three of us went across and you refused only because you said it will get your smelly hair wet", said Alvin.

then they kept on bickering.

" I just love seeing those two arguing, they might vote for each other, I am still safe", said Becca.

" me to", said Richard.

**night time.**

" here we are at the first bond fire ceremony, here I have three Marshmallows, these represent the life here, if I call your name you can come and claim your marshmallow, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must walk the path of shame, hope on the truck and leave, and if you leave this place, then you are out of the contest and you can't come back, ever", said James.

" the first marshmallow goes to Becca", said James.

Becca Smiled as she went to get the first marshmallow.

" then we have Richard", said James as Richard grabbed a marshmallow.

" Alvin and Brittany, one of you will still be staying here and will still have a chance of 25 grand, the other will leave this place, there is only one marshmallow left and the final marshmallow goes to", said James.

Alvin and Brittany are shocked.

Alvin was Putting his Hands together Praying that he gets it, and Brittany is keeping her fingers crossed hoping she gets it.

they are both shivering, struggling, knowing there is a chance that person can either get the last marshmallow or be the first to get eliminated.

then James called out.

" Alvin", Meaning Alvin got the last Marshmallow Also Meaning Brittany is eliminated.

then Brittany was about to leave when Alvin shouted out.

" Brittany wait", said Alvin.

" what do you want", said Brittany.

" I just want to say I am sorry for this Afternoon",said Alvin.

" your'e Forgiving and I am sorry to", said Brittany.

" wait before you go I want to tell you something", said Alvin.

" what is it you want to tell me", said Brittany.

" I love you", said Alvin.

" I love you to", said Brittany as she kissed Alvin's cheek.

" Promise me you will continue this for me", said Brittany.

" yes I promise", said Alvin, as the truck Brittany was in drove away into the distance.

at the super cabin Simon was Asleep and in his mind something appeared.

_SIMON'S MIND._

Simone was playing cards with the other personality of Simon Chester, Vito, and Svetlana. the four of them looked like Simon, except Svetlana has Lipstick Vito is not wearing a hoddie or anything, Chester looks old and Simone has no sleeve on his hoodie.

"we must tell Simon about this, Sy will turn up here any moment". said Svetlana.

" Luckily Simon got bit by a Spider, once I am in his body I will go to Alvin and warn him", said Simone.

**next chapter will be soon, please Review and next chapter will be soon Who is going to be our next Eliminator Tune in next time to find out.**


	2. day 2

**Last time on this Story the 16 campers did a scavenger hunt and they got Divide into four teams, it was revealed that Simon has four personality's and it is soon going to turn into 5, and in the of last Chapter the blue team Got the super cabin and Brittany was the First to leave this camp, what will the 15 remaining camp do in day 2 of the camp games and who will be the next to leave find out on the camp games.**

Simon woke up and Became Simone, he left the super cabin and headed to the boys cabin to find Alvin, he found and woke him up.

" Simon why did you wake me up", said Alvin.

" I have to tell you something", said the French Chipmunk.

" Simone oh no, back with me being the responsible one again", said Alvin.

" shhh, come we me, I need to warn you something", whispered Simone.

then the two of them walked out of the cabin and sat down on the porch.

" so what do you want", said Alvin.

" I am just here to let you know that I ain't the only personality of Simon", said Simone.

" okay, who else is there", said Alvin.

" if Simon get bit by a spider he becomes me, if he takes off his hoodie he becomes Vito, if he faces any thing coming his way challenging he becomes Svetlana and if he becomes frustrated he becomes Chester", said Simone.

" so you are saying that there are five Simon's in that body", said Alvin.

" soon to be six", said Simone.

" why", said Alvin.

" soon this week a new personality of Simon is going to show up this week and this guys name is Sy, and he is Bad news so keep an eye out for him and if Simon get fully knocked out Sy will take control and will sabotage everything and make sure you all fall, he might get the 25 grand", said Simone.

" how will I know if he is Sy", said Alvin.

" if you here him whistle in the hall of the mountain king then that is him", said Simone.

" okay", said Alvin. then Simone whacked himself in the head with a stick and turned back into Simon.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: I am not sure if I should tell the others about this but, I should tell Simon._

" hey Alvin, I am sorry about what happened to Brittany", said Simon as they had a little chat.

" don't worry it is not your fault, I am over it, right now I need to warn you, there is a new personality showing up, his name is Sy and he is a bad Character", said Alvin.

" I think I will be okay, Just as long as I have you with me and the others", said Simon.

" I am deciding not to tell the others until Sy shows up, we better get back in the cabins or we will be in trouble, see you in the morning", said Alvin.

" okay", said Simon.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: gee, I thought Simone was the only personality in my body trapped, but I also have Chester, Vito and Svetlana, those three are okay Specially Simone, but Sy, I think I am in trouble right now._

" good morning Simon", said Jeanette.

" morning Jean", said Simon.

" shame Brittany was out", said Jeanette.

" yeah real shame", said Simon, then he found a solid Silver coin.

" sweet coin", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" I want you to have it, a gift from me to you", said Simon as he gave Jeanette the coin.

" Thanks Simon", said Jeanette.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: a sweet good luck charm, could be useful for today's challenge._

as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jason, Judy, Richard, Charlene, Joshua, Ryan, Becca, Xander, Margaret and David was at the field James shows up.

" good morning campers and welcome to day 2 of the camp games, today's Challenge is to show all your luck, here we have 52 boxes, each team must collect 10 boxes, 12 shows a little task for you to do to get 15 points, 4 of them contain crowns, 3 silver to get you a bonus 25 points and one shows gold to give you a bonus 50 points, the rest are empty but another 4 are booby trapped and if you find the booby trap and you loose 20 points, the team with the most points get to spend the night at the super cabin, the team with the least points is sending someone home, Blue team for winning the last challenge you pick first, Yellow team for coming second you pick next, then the green team will, and red team will pick last", said James.

as the blue team (Simon, Jeanette, Ryan and Margaret). take their picks, Simon said.

" lets spread out".

" why, here I got these ten here Already, Better without a nerd like you waste time", said Ryan.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: you know what, I am sick of him, having Jockstrap Edwards on my team is way worse than working with Ian Hawke, no offence Ian, if my team looses this Challenge, Ryan is out of here._

soon the yellow team (Jason, Judy, David and Xander) are up next, they Started Searching.

" Let's each pick the 2 we want to get first, then get the others pick together", said Jason.

then they started Searching.

" we got the ten", said Xander.

" no we have 11, put that one back", said Judy.

" whoops Sorry", said Xander as he placed one of the boxes back.

then the Green team (Theodore, Eleanor, Joshua and Charlene), showed up and took there pick.

" Theo take that one, Josh grab that one, Eleanor don't take that one", said Charlene.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Eleanor: once again, Charlene is being a bossy little Brat. she is way worse than Ian Hawke, no offence Ian, if we loose she Goes Home._

finally the red team ( Alvin, Becca and Richard), went last and started Searching.

" we are going to loose this again", said Richard.

" come on Alvin, I know you are still upset about Brittany, but do this and win, for yourself, for us, for the money, for her", said Becca.

" okay, let's start searching", said Alvin.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: great words for a cheerleader._

_Becca: it feels great, today we might not loose this challenge._

as the boxes are collected the blue team managed to find 5 empty, one booby trap, three little tasks, and a golden crown, they didn't succeed in any of the mini tasks, and lost 20 points so their total is 30 points. the Yellow Team found 7 empty, found a mini task and failed, found a silver crown getting 25 points and a booby trap loosing 20 points getting a total of 5 points, the green team found 7 empty, and found 3 mini tasks, and succeeded two of them getting 30 points. and the red team found six empty, three containing mini tasks and they succeeded in one getting 15 points and found a booby trap meaning they lost 20 so they get a total of minus 5.

" the Green and Blue team are tied with 30 points, the yellow team came second with 5 points and the red team are in last on -5 points, so the green team and the blue team will both share the super cabin, and the red team is sending someone home", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Richard: we lost again, please kill me now._

_Becca: when I said we are going to win, I guess I was wrong.  
_

_Alvin: Just in case I am the one leaving tonight, I need to tell Theodore about Simon._

" Simon", said Alvin.

" yeah", said Simon.

" Just in case I get voted off tonight, we should tell Theodore about your personality's", said Alvin.

" okay", said Simon.

then Simon went to the super cabin to have a nap while Alvin went to Theodore and said to him.

" Simon has more Personality's than Just Simone and Himself, he has Chester, Svetlana and Vito, there is also another personality coming up called Sy, how to know if Sy is in the Body, is that if you here Simon whistle In the hall of the mountain king, then that is not Simon that is Sy Whistling that tune, okay, Sy is bad news", said Alvin.

" I promise I wil keep an eye on him, but why are you telling me this now", said Theodore.

" just in case I am one going home tonight, there is a chance it is not me, but it might be me, okay, remember, the whistle is in the hall of the mountain king", said Alvin.

Night time approaches and Alvin, Richard and Becca are at the bondfire while is with them.

" here I have 2 marshmallows, if I call your name you can get a marshmallow, the camper who does not get a marshmallow must leave the camp for good, the first marshmallow goes to", said James.

" Richard", said James then Richard Grabbed his marshmallow.

"now Alvin and Becca, this is the last marshmallow, who ever doesn't get it must leave", said James.

Alvin and Becca gasped.

" the final Marshmallow goes to", said James.

Alvin kept his Fingers crossed and Becca was shivering.

they both wanted that last marshmallow.

then James said.

" Alvin".

as Alvin grabbed that last Marshmallow, Becca hopped on the truck and left the camp.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Ryan: oh great my girlfriend is gone, I was hoping to go straight to the final two with her but now I can't._

Alvin went to Theodore.

" great news I am still in the game", said Alvin.

" sweet, now we can both look out for Sy", said Theodore.

" we just have to wait for Sy to show up", said Alvin.

in the Super cabin Simon was asleep in his Mind Simone, Chester, Vito and Svetlana are at a table eating cake.

" what should we do when Sy turns up", said Simone.

" I don't know", said Vito, then Chester spat out his cake.

" what kind of cake is this back in my day, we eat cake with butter", said Chester.

" it is Chocolate cake", said Simone.

" loads of Chocolate and no butter", said Chester.

then the door slammed opened and there revealed to be there worst nightmare.

Sy.

**well Becca is gone and Sy shows up, what will happen on day 3, while you start guessing I will continue on writing, just to let you know that the chipmunks and Chippette and Charlene are chipmunks and the rest including of the campers and James the host are human, including Judy, and as for the personality's of Simon, they will look like him and as for Sy, he is a parody of Mal from Total drama All stars. for until next time get Reviewing.**


	3. day 3

**Last time on this Story the campers did a luck Challenge which involved opening the boxes and getting points and in the end the green team and the blue team have both got the super cabin and at day 2 it was Becca who was the second camper to be eliminated, and also Alvin and Theodore have to keep an eye out on Simon just in case Sy shows up, this is day 3 and there are 14 campers remaining, who is going to be the next one to leave find out on the camp games.**

it was day three and everyone was having breakfast, and started chatting.

Jeanette, Alvin, Simon and Theodore are at one table.

" hey Simon, thanks for giving me that silver coin now I feel lucky", said Jeanette.

" so do I seeing you happy", said Simon.

then Ryan threw an apple at Simon.

" ow", said Simon.

" what", said Alvin.

" Ryan is annoying me again", said Simon.

" are you Frustrated", said Alvin.

" yes", said Simon.

" then Chester should turn up", said Alvin.

" what", said Simon.

" every time you become frustrated Chester shows up, but he is not", said Alvin.

" what are you talking about", said Jeanette.

" we will tell you later", said Alvin.

as Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Judy, Jason, Richard, Charlene, Ryan, Margaret, David, Xander and Joshua started eating, James shows up and makes and announcement.

" good morning campers and congrats on making it to day 3 of the camp games, today, is a Trivia Challenge where you will answer questions correctly, after Breakfast meet me at the challenge area after Breakfast", said James.

once Breakfast was finished they were out.

" we will do four rounds of this game, each round we have two of the teams playing this, I will roll the dice and it will show a number, the number it shows is the subject of the question, if the number is 1 the subject is Literature, it the number is 2 then the subject is mathematics, if you roll a 3 then the subject is History, if you roll a 4 then the subject is Science, if the number is 5 then the subject is sport and if the number is 6 then the subject is Art, in each round I ask a question and the the team have to ring press their buzzes, the first team the buzz in can answer the question, if they answer correctly they get a point, if they answer incorrectly, then they let the other team answer and if they answer incorrectly we move on to a different question, in each round the first team to get two points will win", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: I must win this it is only me and Richard left and if we loose then one of us is going solo._

"in the first round it will be the blue team versus the Green team, in round two it will be the yellow team versus the red team, in round three the two teams that lost in the first two rounds will go head to head to see who will be doing tonight's bond fire ceremony sending someone home, in round four the two winning teams will go head to head to see who will be going in the super cabin tonight,the Trivia starts now", said James.

then the Green team and the blue team are ready for the first Question.

" the first Question is Sport, the question is this"in basket ball there is a line where the throw the ball in to get bonus points what is that line_"_, said James. Green Team buzzes in and says,"the three Pointer line", and they are correct and they earn one point.

" the next Question is a History Question the question is out of the six wives henry the VIII married, how many did he Behead", said James, the Blue team buzzed in and said "all six", it was Ryan who said that and he was incorrect, then the green team buzzed in and Said "3", but they are also wrong and James said that the answer was revealed to be "2" so neither of them get a point and the score is still the Green team have one point and the blue team have zero.

" the next Question is a History Question, and the Question is, " where were fireworks Invented", said James, the Blue Team First Buzzed in and Answered,"China", and they are correct.

" okay so the score is one all, which ever team either Green or Blue gets this next Question Right wins this Round, and the subject is Mathematics and the Question is," in Algebra what would x Times x equals", said James, the Green team Buzzed in first and Said,"2x", and that is Inncorrect then the Blue team buzzed in and said "xx" and they are also incorrect and the correct answer was "X squared".

" next Question is Literature and the Question is,"who wrote Oliver Twist", said James, the Green Team answered First and Said,"Charles Dickens", and they are correct.

" Green team you will be battling in order to get the Super cabin and Blue Team will battle it out in order of not going to the Bond fire ceremony tonight", said James, then they went off.

soon when it was the yellow team versus the red team, the Red Team won by 2 to 1.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: finally Nor me or Richard will be doing tonight Bond fire, I should keep this up and I can finally sleep in the Super Cabin._

_Simon: I knew my team would loose, only because Ryan keeps cutting me off saying the different Answers, and...(before he continues he passes out then wakes up as Sy)._

_Sy: maybe in the next round we won't need him._

as Ryan walks in the bathroom Sy walks in and Whacks a Stick knocking in out and keeps him in the bathroom and walks away Whistling In the hall of the mountain king.

then next round was the Yellow team versus the blue team, which ever team loose has to do the Bond fire ceremony, since Ryan didn't show up they have to go without him, later on they were one all and the next question was about Science.

" the Question is what is an A biotic Factor", said James, the Blue Team Buzzed in and Said a non-living factor, so the Yellow team is sending someone Home.

then it was the Red team Versus the Green Team.

" another Game and the Score is Still One all, and the next Question is about Literature who ever gets it correctly shall spend the Night at the Super cabin, the question Is how many Tragedy Plays did William Shakespeare write", said James, the Green Team answered 12 and that was correct, so the Green Team are Spending the night at the Super cabin.

Jeanette, Simon and Margaret approached the Bathroom and Found Ryan in the toilets.

" Ryan WAKE UP", shouted Margaret, Ryan Woke up.

" what", said Ryan.

" how Could you, we nearly lost the next game and you became lazy and you just stay her asleep, your useless", said Margaret as she an Jeanette went off. then Simon turned into Sy and said to Ryan.

" you Better think of Something to make it up to us or you as well be the next one to leave", said Sy as he walked off.

night time Approached and Jason, Judy, David and Xander arrived.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Xander: this is David's Fault why we are here, the guy is so annoying he is going home._

" Judy, Just in case one of us is leaving, I just Want you to know I love you", said Jason.

" I love you to", said Judy and then her lips met with His and the pair of them both went to the Bond Fire.

" Campers I have Three Marshmallows here, if I call out your name you can come and claim your marshmallow, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must leave the camp and never Return, Ever", said James.

the four Gasped.

" the First marshmallow goes to Jason", said James. Jason Smiled and Grabbed a Marshmallow and Said to Judy.

" good luck", said Jason.

then James said.

" Xander", then Xander Grabbed a Marshmallow.

" Judy and David, there is only one Marshmallow Left, remember who ever doesn't receive it is Eliminated", said James.

" the Final Marshmallow Goes to".

" David", said James as David Grabbed his Marshmallow.

" what, you guys voted for me, Jason how could you", said Judy.

" Judy please I swear I didn't", said Jason.

" tell that to the Judge I hate you", said Judy as she left the camp.

with David he chuckled Evily, he has been sick of Jason Picking on him, he thought it was Jason but it was actually Ryan, so he putted in revenge by tampering the votes getting Judy Eliminated Breaking Jason's Heart.

**the First Appearance of Sy, what is going to Happen in day 4, find out next time on the camp Games. until next Time.**

**Get reviewing.**


	4. day 4

**Last time on this Story the campers did a Trivia Challenge Tournament, during the game, Simon/Sy locked Ryan in the bathroom and Ryan's Team think he was lazy doing that challenge, and In the end The green team got the super cabin and thanks to David tampering the votes, Judy was the one to get sent Home, only 13 campers remain, what is going to happen in day 4 of the camp games, read to find out and Enjoy.**

At the tables Alvin went to Jason.

" hey are you all right", said Alvin.

" yeah", Jason Lied.

" I understand that Judy left, but please move on and try winning, I moved on when Brittany left", said Alvin.

" why would I move on when she now hates me", said Jason.

" why does she hate you", said Alvin.

" she thinks I voted her off", said Jason.

" where the votes 3 to 1", said Alvin.

" yes", said Jason.

" and you said you didn't vote for her, am I right", said Alvin.

" right", said Jason.

" so that can only mean one thing", said Alvin.

" and what is that", said Jason.

" somebody tampered the votes", said Alvin.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jason: why would someone tamper the vote, but the real question is who tampered them._

" hey Simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah", said Simon.

" what do you think the next challenge is going to be today", said Jeanette.

" I don't Know, would you please excuse me for one moment", said Simon as he went to find Alvin and Theodore.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: I need their help, I just to make sure at least my personality's except Sy are in me._

" so what do you want me to do", said Alvin.

" I want you to first frustrate me, to make sure Chester is still there", said Simon.

" okay", said Alvin as he grabbed a stick and repetitively poked simon with it.

" ow stop it", said Simon.

" I still don't get it, Chester should turn up", said Alvin, then simon took off his hoodie.

" so should Vito", said Simon.

" what about Svetlana, race you to the cabin", said Alvin, as they reached Alvin won.

" I still don't get it if Svetlana was here I would have won", said Simon.

" lets try Simone", said Alvin. as a spider bit Simon.

" ouch", shouted Simon.

" he might turn up soon tomorrow, looks like the challenge on day four is a night challenge", said Alvin as he and Simon went to the Cabins.

" should we tell Jeanette About this", said Simon.

" okay we will, we will tell her once this challenge is over", said Alvin.

" should we tell Jason as well", said Simon.

" I am not sure where he is, he is still moping over Judy", said Alvin.

" can you blame him, no, blame the person who tampered the votes", said Simon.

" how did know about the votes being tampered", said Alvin.

" Jason told me, and I promised him I will find the culprit who tampered the votes", said Simon.

" new subject, lets go, the Challenge is about to start", said Alvin as he and Simon went to the Corn field Maze where they will be doing there Challenge, then James appeared.

" I decided to make this a night time Challenge, to celebrate having the blue Harvest moon show up tonight, any moment it will show up and once it does it will take an hour for it to be gone, in this challenge, you campers have to go through the maze and find one of the three flagpoles there, 2 are silver and 1 is gold, the two teams that find any of the silver flagpoles get immunity, the team that finds the gold flagpole will not only get immunity but will also spend the night at the super cabin, the team that does not find a flagpole will be sending someone home", said James.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Jason, Joshua, Richard, David, Margaret, Ryan and Xander took there positions ready to enter the maze.

" ready, Set, GO", said James as they entered the maze.

they started searching through the maze finding the flagpoles.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: there definitely won't be a chance me and my team are going to spend tonight at the super cabin but I don't care, just as long as my team grabs one of the flagpoles._

soon David found the golden Crown.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_David: just in case I got caught tampering the votes, I must win this so Jason and Xander won't vote me off._

" and the yellow team will be spending the night at the super cabin", said James.

" okay everyone spread out, Theo you go east, Josh go west, Ellie go south, I will go North.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Eleanor: and Charene is being Bossy again, that son of a Bi..._

soon as Jeanette found the first silver flagpole, the blue harvest moon shone resulting Simon to turn into Sy, only for until the hour and simon will return to normal.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Sy: now that I am in control I will torment the other guys a little, but First I must sound like Simon, "I am a boring and uptight nerd, and no body loves me", hahahahahahaha perfect._

Sy then found the other silver flagpole and buried it among the hay, the red team and Green team are searching for the final Flag, later the blue harvest moon vanished and Simon turned back to normal.

and also, the green team Eleanor grabbed the final Flag.

" super work Eleanor", said Theodore.

"yes", said Joshua Cheerfuly.

" eh you did Good", said Charlene.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Eleanor: I didn't do good, I did Great, seriously If I didn't find that flag my team would've lost, if we loose tomorrow's challenge then Charlene is out of here._

" so what do you two want to talk to me about", said Jeanette as she, Theodore and Alvin were at the corner.

" If we tell you this you promise you have to keep it a secret", said Alvin.

" okay", said Jeanette.

" Simon has multiple personality's, him and Simone aren't the only two showing", said Alvin.

after there conversation Alvin said.

" if I am lucky, I might help you as well, only if it is not me taking the truck home", said Alvin.

at the Bond fire Alvin and Richard the only 2 left from the red team soon to be one.

" campers, here I have the only Marshmallow of this evening, who ever gets it will still be in the game and will also be the only player of the red team, the player who doesn't get it will have to leave the camp, the other campers are voting for which of you two will be leaving tonight, this marshmallow goes to", said James.

Alvin is praying so he can not only have a chance with the money but can also help Simon with the personality problem.

Richard is hoping so he can get the money.

they both kept their fingers crossed.

and James said.

" Alvin".

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: how lucky can I get._

as Richard left the camp. Alvin went to Jeanette, Theodore and Simon.

" you still in the Games", said Simon.

" yeah", said Alvin.

" hey guys since we are here, I was also Meaning to tell you, that I found out who tampered those votes", said Simon/Sy.

" who", said Alvin.

" Ryan", said Simon/Sy.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Sy: Simon couldn't stand getting rid of Jockstrap Edwards in this camp and Neither can I, I am Bound to be sure that tomorrow Ryan will be sent Home._

**well, David has Tampered the votes getting rid of Judy and Sy has Framed Ryan. what is going next, tune in next time and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. day 5

**Last time on this Story the campers wandered through a maze finding crowns, even though David Tampered the votes Simon/Sy framed Ryan. in the end the yellow team got the super cabin and Richard left the camp and now Alvin is working solo in this, this is now day 5 and we have 12 campers remaining soon to be 11 find out who is going home next in the camp games.**

in the girls cabin Jeanette started to have a Brilliant dream.

**Jeanette's dream.**

_Jeanette found herself in a meadow of white flowers she had her hair down and she was in a violet dress, she left the meadow walking along the flowers then she arrived at a waterfall where a rainbow is._

_" hey Jeanette", someone said, she looked behind her and blushed when she saw simon, who was in a dark blue tuxedo.._

_" hey Simon", said Jeanette._

_" Such a great day this is today", said Simon sitting down on the same rock Jeanette._

_" Jeanette", said Simon._

_" yes", said Jeanette._

_" I love you", said Simon._

_" I love you to", said Jeanette as she was about about to kiss Simon when._

_" JEANETTE WAKE UP", someone shouted._

Jeanette woke up and saw Margaret sitting next to her.

" what Margaret", said Jeanette.

" you slept in, you missed Breakfast", said Margaret.

" all because James made us do a night challenge I got really tired having to put up with it", said Jeanette.

" I saved some for you", said Margaret.

" Thanks", said Jeanette.

" any time", said Margaret, and after Breakfast they went off to the challenge.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Jason, David, Ryan, Joshua, Xander and Margaret are all at the field, as James Arrived.

" hello campers, today games is an egg search, what you got to do is find some eggs at the cornfield maze, these eggs are hidden anywhere, the team that can find five eggs and put them in their basket first wins, the last team will be sending someone home, the blue basket is for the blue team, the green basket is for the green team, the yellow basket is for the yellow team and the red basket is for Alvin since he is the only one left on the red team and if the red team looses this challenge Alvin goes home", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: I am done for._

" ready, set, GO", and they are off.

as they entered the cornfield maze Xander from the yellow team found the first egg and David found the second, so that is two eggs already for the yellow team and zero eggs for the others.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jason: two eggs from us already, I have such Brilliant people on my team._

then Jason found the next egg for the yellow team, then Eleanor from the green team found the first egg, so did Theodore who is also on the green team, and then Jason found another egg so the score is four eggs for the yellow team, two eggs for the green team and zero eggs for the Alvin and the Blue team if the yellow team finds one more egg then they spend Tonight in the super cabin.

Alvin found his first egg then.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: sweet one egg I just need four more and I will still be in the game._

Charlene found the next egg for the green team, then Alvin found another egg and also found another one after, so the score is four eggs for the Yellow team, Three eggs for both Green and Red team and zero Eggs for the blue.

at the same time as Alvin found his forth egg Jeanette from the Blue team found the first one for her team.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: just one more egg and I am still in the Game._

_Jeanette: I don't want to loose for my team._

as the hunt for eggs is still on, Joshua from the green team found the forth egg, so the score is that Alvin, the green team and the Yellow team have four eggs and each need one more for invincibility and the blue team have one, they need to catch up quickly.

luckily Simon found the second egg for the Blue team, then Jason found the final egg for the yellow team so the yellow team are spending the night in the super cabin.

Margaret found the third egg for the blue team and then Simon found the next and then Alvin found the final one for himself as a solo team, so he is still in the game.

the is one egg left and the two teams the green team and the Blue team are searching for it who ever finds it first is still in the game the team that doesn't is sending someone home.

as then Joshua found the last egg for the green team and the blue has to send someone home.

as Margaret and Simon are walking Simon passed out.

" Simon are you all right", said Margaret.

" yeah I am fine", said Simon as he woke up as Sy.

" is there anything I can do to make you feel better", said Margaret.

" no I am okay, actually there is something you can do for me", said Simon/Sy.

" whats that", said Margaret.

" vote off Ryan", said Simon.

" why", said Margaret.

" he did a lot of bad things here, he took a nap in the bathroom while did our challenge, he didn't find any eggs so he is lazy, and he was the one who tampered the votes getting rid of Judy Breaking your Brothers Heart", said Simon.

" Ryan has just got my vote" said Margaret.

" perfect", whispered Sy.

it was now turning dark and Jeanette, Simon, Ryan and Margaret were at the Bond fire and James came with the marshmallows.

" I have three marshmallows on this plate if I call your name you can come and claim your Marshmallow, the Camper who does not have a marshmallow tonight must leave the camp for good", said James.

" the first one goes to".

" Simon", said James as Simon Grabbed his Marshmallow.

" the next one goes to".

" Jeanette", said James as Jeanette Grabbed her Marshmallow.

" Ryan and Margaret, I only Have one Marshmallow", said James.

the two of them gulped.

" the final Marshmallow goes to", said James.

Ryan Crossed his Fingers.

Margaret tugged on the collar of her shirt.

then James Spoke up.

" Ryan".

as Ryan took the final Marshmallow Margaret went in the Truck.

" I chose to leave, Good luck Jeanette, you are my favourite Chippette", said Jeanette.

" thanks", said Jeanette.

as Margaret went off.

With Alvin, and Theodore, they played some cards, then Jeanette and Simon came to them.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: I don't know why Sy always shows up (then he bangs his head on the wall and is unconicious then wakes up as Sy)._

_Sy: that should hold him for a While._

in Simon's Mind he was in a big labyrinth.

" oh no", said Simon.

in the outside world. Alvin, Sy, Theodore and Jeanette were talking.

" I better go to bed Goodnight", said Simon/Sy then he Whistles in the hall of the mountain king, and Alvin Gasped.

" I know that Tune", said Alvin.

**what is Going to happen on day 6 who knows, sadly Simon is trapped in his mind and Sy is fully in control. come and Join me next time as the next chapter will soon approach. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. day 6

**Last time on this Story the campers wandered through a maze again this time finding eggs, Simon is Trapped in his mind and Sy is in full Control, in the end of Day 5 the yellow team has the super cabin and the blue spent their first time at the bond fire ceremoney and Margaret left the camp. it is now day 6 and we have 11 campers remaining, what is going to happen today, read and Find out.**

**Enjoy.**

Jeanette and Simon were talking.

" I can't Believe Margaret left, she was so nice to me", said Jeanette.

" I can't Believe it Either, all because of Ryan, next time we loose Jockstrap goes home", said Simon/Sy.

" why", said Jeanette.

" he tampered the votes getting rid of Judy and he is not getting away with that", said Simon/Sy.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Sy: Ryan is so out of here._

**Simon was Searching through the Maze he found a chasm with a Bridge and a Bridge Keeper.**

**" if you want to cross this Bridge to continue your quest to defeat Sy, you must answer 2 of these 4 questions correctly, get 3 wrong and your adventure ends", said the Bridge Keeper.**

**" ask me the Questions", said Simon.**

**" what colour is between red and green", said the Bridge Keeper.**

**" Yellow", said Simon.**

**" wrong, answer is amber, what is the capital of Spain", said the Bridge keeper.**

**" Madrid", said Simon.**

**" correct, how many planets are there in the solar system", said the Bridge Keeper.**

**" 8", said Simon.**

**" correct off you go", said the Bridge Keeper as Simon went across the Bridge soon to get back in control of his Mind.**

in the outside Alvin, Sy, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Jason, Ryan, Xander, Joshua and David arrived at the field and James announced the Challenge.

"after this Challenge I will have an announcement to make tonight, but it is now challenge time, in this challenge you will have to play four camp challenges, this is a tournament, the four games are archery, tug-o-war, Rock Climbing and Relay Race, the first game tug-o-war we will have the Blue team Versus the yellow Team, then Archery we will have the green team versus Alvin, in those two games the two winners will battle it out for the super cabin and the two losers will battle it out to avoid elimination", said James.

in the first game tug-o-war the yellow team David, Jason and Xander are against the blue team Ryan, Jeanette and Simon/Sy. a few seconds later thanks to Sy's might the blue team won.

in Archery Charlene from the green team and Alvin from the red team Solo will do this and charlenes arrow was 55 centimetre's from the bulls eye and Alvins was 10 centimetre's so Alvin will be going up against the blue team in the battle for the super cabin and the Green team will be going up against the yellow team to avoid Elimination.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Eleanor: I knew Charlene was Useless at this, if we loose in the next game, she goes home._

in the rock climbing Game it was Alvin versus Sy.

as they were climbing.

" even if we loose we are still in the game right", said Simon/Sy.

" yeah I Know Sy", said Alvin.

" what are you Talking about", said Simon/Sy.

" you can cut out the acting I know it's you Sy", said Alvin.

" of course it is", said Sy.

" just wait till I tell everyone this, you are done", said Alvin as he reached the top so he is spending the night at the super cabin.

" if you don't want me to tell anyone that you appeared, then bring back Simon", said Alvin.

" never", said Sy.

" suit yourself", said Alvin, then Sy grabbed Alvin's Arm and said in a threatening tone.

" tell anyone this and you are going to regret it", said Sy.

" okay, but please bring Simon back, he is my Brother and I love him", said Alvin.

" if you love him then you would let him go", said Sy as he left.

" final Challenge the relay race since the yellow team have three campers and the green team have four, one camper from the green team has to sit out", said James.

" Eleanor Sits out", said Charlene.

" why do I have to sit out", said Eleanor.

" because you aren't good at racing", said Charlene.

" why don't you sit out", said Eleanor.

" because I am better at running", said Charlene.

" as if I could do better than you", said Eleanor.

" ha if pigs could fly", said Charlene.

" then you better start flapping your wings", said Eleanor.

" you are not going to get away with that, Theodore your'e the first runner", said Charlene.

" and now you boss us around, everything always goes wrong because of you, you can just do us all a favour and kill yourself", said Eleanor.

" Theodore stay where you are, Eleanor you are so eliminated", said Charlene.

Eleanor gulped.

Theodore loved Eleanor So he was going to start running. and at the end as David and Charlene were Running if she stays where she is she will get the boot and not Eleanor so she she ran to the finish line.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Eleanor: I know what I said to Charlene was bad and I insulted I know that but I am so dead, I might be the one going home tommorow._

the 11 campers were at the bond fire and James told them the announcement.

" the announcement is the teams are being merged, it is now every camper for them self but before we do the merge Jason, David and Xander, cast your votes", said James.

After the three cast their votes James said.

" you have all cast your votes and made your decision I have 2 marshmallows on my plate, if I call you name you can come and claim your marshmallow, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must leave the camp".

" the first marshmallow goes to", said James.

" David", said James as David ran to grab a Marshmallow.

" Jason and Xander, I only have one marshmallow left who ever gets it will be in the final ten, who ever doesn't must leave", said James.

" the final Marshmallow goes to", said James.

Xander started biting his nails.

Jason was crossing his fingers.

then James Said.

" Jason", as he said that Jason grabbed the last Marshmallow and Xander said.

" good luck on the million Jason", said Xander.

" thanks sorry you didn't make it", said Jason.

" I had fun didn't I", said Xander.

" yeah you did", Jason Said Smiling.

" when are you going to reconcile with Judy", said Xander.

" I don't know, I think she is still mad at me because she thinks I voted her off, the votes were tampered by Ryan", said Jason.

" the votes were tampered yes but by Ryan no, David Tampered them", said Xander as he left the camp for good.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jason: David tampered them, I am furious, at David for Tampering the votes and at Simon for Lying._

**Next chapter will be up soon, our six now eliminated are Brittany, Becca, Judy, Richard, Margaret and Xander, and our final 10 are Alvin, Simon/Sy, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Jason, David, Joshua and Ryan. who is going home next find out next time on day 7 of the camp game and the first challenge they play against each other. until Next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. day 7

**Last time on this Story the campers did a heap of games like tug of war, Archery, rock wall climbing and relay race. in the end of that Charlene vows to get rid of Eleanor, Alvin is alone in the super cabin and is the only one that know Simon is Sy and Xander is the one to take the boot. we now have our final ten and now the merge is here and it is now every camper for themselves. who is going to be the next contestant to take the elimination, find out right now, Read and enjoy.**

_in Simon mind he is still in the maze he then spots Chester in a booth making Skateboards._

_" Chester are you selling Skateboards", said Simon._

_" It was Sy's Idea", said Chester._

_" maybe you can help me fight him and get me back in control of my mind again", said Simon._

_" who Sy, that is worst than me taking a dump at the Buckingham pal...", said Chester but was cut off by Simon._

_" will you please come with me", said Simon._

_" okay I will I am with ya", said Chester._

_" Alright lets go, off to the centre of the labyrinth", said Simon._

_" oh yay, oh boy, this is going to end badly", said Chester._

the ten campers Alvin, Sy, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Jason, Joshua and David were at the field of the game and James makes the announcement.

" it is now the merge, which Means it is every camper for themselves, since this is the final ten, this challenge is based off the hunger games, here is what is going to happen, Ryan and Charlene are both District 1, Jeanette and Simon are both District 2, David and Jason are both District 3, Joshua and Alvin are both District 4 and finally Eleanor and Theodore are District 5, in the first part of Today's challenge, you will parter up with the tribute who is in the same district as you, you will do the mini tasks here and each of you will do a score out of 12, the district with the high score picks first of the supply's you will get in the arena avoid getting hit by these tranquilliser balls if you get hit by one you fall asleep in second and it wil wear off in an hour or so, whoever is the last one standing get's Invincibility", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Alvin: I am in the final 10 how cool, but unfortunately so is Sy, I hope __tranquillisers knock him out bringing Simon back in Control who Knows I just want Simon Back._

" these scores are worth Advantages and the Scores are.

D1: 2/12

D2: 6/12

D3: 12/12

D4: 7/12

D5: 7/12

" do not hop off your stones stay there until the time is up and you can grab you stuff", said James. they all went to grab some weapons and Tranquilliser ball, Jason threw one at Theodore Putting him to Sleep, Jeanette Grabs a Sling shot and shoots Alvin with a Tranquil ball, David also Threw one at Joshua. Jason, David and Ryan were in the cornfield maze and Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Charlene were at the Supply tub, with Theodore, Alvin and Joshua asleep. Then Simon, Jeanette and Charlene went in the Corn Maze and Eleanor was Alone, with David, Ryan and Jason at their Fight David Threw a Tranquil at Ryan and Jason also got Hit by David and went out the field.

after that we have five tributes out, Ryan, Theodore, Alvin, Joshua and Jason, and the remaining campers Jeanette, Sy, Charlene, David and Eleanor are still battling for invincibility.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_David: I know Eleanors still at the Supply tub So I am going to go for her before I go for anyone else._

_Charlene: it's only me, nerd and Nerdette in the cornfield Maze, I will get rid of both of them before dealing with Eleanor for insulting me, Eleanor is so going down._

Sy hid in the cornfield while Charlene was ready to put Jeanette to sleep.

" Simon help me, PLEASE SIMON", screamed Jeanette.

that scream put Simon back in control and Sy is in the mind.

Simon was about to save Jeanette when.

" oh no you Don't", said Sy as he put himself back in control and put Simon Back in his mind.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Sy: Maybe I should help so Jeanette won't get suspicious about me being Sy._

Charlene was About to shoot Jeanette when Simon/Sy used the Sling shot to get the tranquil ball on Charlene putting he to sleep.

" thanks Simon", said Jeanette.

" we are all in this Together Jeanette, Let's find Eleanor", said simon as they Both went out of the cornfield maze.

David just keeps on throwing the Tranquil balls at Eleanor an keeps on missing Then he grabbed an air pipe and shot one out like a spitball and it shot Eleanor and Eleanor fell asleep just as Simon and Jeanette made it.

" you must do this Alone Jeanette, I give up", said Simon/Sy as he squished a ball on himself and he fell asleep.

David and Jeanette the only 2 tributes left were ready to fight for victory.

David threw a ball at Jeanette but Jeanette caught it and Threw it back resulting David to fall asleep.

" congratulations Jeanette, you won Invincibility so you are still in the game for another day and you also get to spend tonight in the super cabin with a player of your choice", said James.

during the night at the bond fire James was ready to eliminate another contestant.

" I have 9 marshmallows and only 10 campers, 10 will soon turn to 9, if I call your name you can get a marshmallow, the camper who doesn't get a marshmallow must leave this camp for good, since Jeanette has Invincibility she gets the first marshmallow", said James.

" then we have Joshua and David", said James as Joshua and David each grabbed a Marshmallow.

" and Alvin", said James as Alvin Grabbed a marshmallow leaving Charlene, Theodore, Eleanor, Simon, Ryan and Jason.

" our next Marshmallow goes to Ryan", said James as Ryan grabbed a Marshmallow.

" Eleanor", said James as Eleanor Grabbed a Marshmallow.

" then there is Jason", said James as Jason grabbed a marshmallow Leaving Theodore, Charlene and Simon/Sy left.

" the next marshmallow goes to Simon", said James as Simon grabbed a marshmallow.

" Charlene and Theodore I only have one marshmallow, who ever doesn't get it must leave", said James.

(nail bitter).

" the final Marshmallow goes to", said James.

Theodore and Charlene are crossing there fingers biting their nails.

then James said.

" Charlene", as Charlene Grabbed the last marshmallow, Theodore was at the truck ready to leave.

Eleanor came first.

" Theodore I love you", said Eleanor as she kissed Theodore on the cheek.

" I love you to", said Theodore.

then Jeanette came.

" bye Theodore, take care of Brittany", said Jeanette.

" okay I will", said Theodore as Jeanette kissed Theodore's forehead.

then Alvin came.

" see ya Alvin", said Theodore.

" see ya bro, I will win this for ya", said Alvin as he patted Theodore's Head.

Then Simon came.

" by Simon", said Theodore.

" oh Simon is gone, I am Sy, and I have made you fall", said Sy.

Theodore's eyes widened then just as the truck left Theodore fainted.

_CONFESSIONALS. flashback_

_Sy: (putting 9 fake votes of Theodore in the box while whistling in the hall of the mountain king), hehehehehe perfect._

" Jeanette for winning today's game you get to spend tonight in the super cabin and you get to bring someone with you but who", said James.

" I choose to spend tonight at the Super cabin with Eleanor, to spend some sister time for just the two of us Tonight", said Jeanette.

" thanks Jeanette", said Eleanor.

**Sy tampered the votes getting rid of Theodore, we now have our final 9 Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Jason, Joshua and David. who do you think is going to leave on day 8, until next time get reviewing.**


	8. day 8

**Last time on this Story the campers did a challenge similar to the hunger games, big battle getting surround with tranquilliser balls and in the end it was Jeanette who won day seven's challenge and thanks to Sy tampering the votes Theodore was eliminated, we now have our final ten Alvin, Simon/Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Jason, Ryan, Joshua and David. who is going to get eliminated on day 8 read and find out.**

as Eleanor and Jeanette were Sleeping together on the bed in the super cabin when morning started to rise the two woke up and had breakfast.

" Eleanor, I think we are in trouble", said Jeanette.

" why", said Eleanor.

" me, you and Charlene are the only three girls left on this game and there are only six boys Alvin, Simon, Ryan, Jason, Joshua and David", said Jeanette.

" what are you thinking", said Eleanor.

" that the three of us girls form an alliance", said Jeanette.

" there is no way that is happening nuh uh, after I just insulted her she hates me and wants me eliminated", said Eleanor.

" could we at least do this this alliance for until we are in the final 6", said Jeanette.

" no way, I will be with you but not Charlene", said Eleanor.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: I just want to make sure there aren't less girls than boys, if they pick the three of us out one by one leaving the six boys in the final six._

_Sy: sure Simon might miss his chubby Brother, but for me it was like scrapping gum off my shoe, Sticky but satisfying._

**" so much walking, why did I ever agree to go on a quest, and there better not be any of that rocking or rolling music, or dancing where we are going", complained chester as him and Simon were still searching for the dark crystal.**

**" will you keep it down", they heard someone say, they turned around and saw Svetlana.**

**" he might hear you", Svetlana continued.**

**" Svetlana, what are you doing", said Simon.**

**" Sy told me that I either make Sculptors of fishes made of butter of ceased to existed", said Svetlana.**

**" well it is time to cease his ****existence come with us", said Simon.**

**" shhh Stop with the talking he has ears everywhere", said Svetlana.**

**" that could be a problem", said Simon.**

**but later on Chester and Simon managed to convince Svetlana to join the two to get the crystal.**

the final 9 Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Jason, David, Joshua and Ryan were at the cafeteria as James announces today's Challenge.

" this is going to be a three part challenge, part one is where you nine do and eating contest on what is on your plate, the five that finish will do part two of the challenge where they go through the cornfield maze and find an egg from the egg hunt challenge, the two that find the eggs must answer questions correctly about what happened at the first week of your time at the camp in order to get invincibility, and today the one who gets immunity also gets to select the next camper to leave the camp tonight", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Sy: if I win this Jockstrap is gone._

_Charlene: if I win I will have my revenge on Eleanor._

everyone was ready for the first challenge.

"in the eating contest you will each have to eat what is on the plate, pie, the first five that finish the pie will go on to the next round", said James.

" if Theodore was still here he would have finished first", Alvin Thought to himself.

" ready set GO", said James.

and then they began eating David Finished first, then Eleanor finished Second.

as the other continued on eating Charlene finished third then, Ryan finished forth.

that leaves Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Jason, Joshua and one of them is going to take the final spot in the cornfield maze challenge.

and that person is Jeanette.

David, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan and Jeanette are at the next round, Alvin, Sy, Jason and Joshua are at the choping block tonight.

Jason still Remember Simon lied to him that Ryan tampered the votes getting rid of Judy so Jason went up to Simon.

" Simon we need to talk", said Jason.

" okay", said Simon/Sy.

" Why did you lie to me", said Jason.

" what are you talking about", said Sy/Simon.

" you know, you said Ryan tampered the votes getting rid of Judy but it was David who did that", said Jason then Sy thought of something.

" okay I admit it, I lied but David told me not to tell anyone he did that or I will be eliminated, I found out he tampered the votes and he told me to say it was Ryan please don't tell David what I told you", said Simon/Sy.

" okay as long as I know what is really going on", said Jason.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Sy: I have to rid of Jockstrap later, right now it is David I will be getting rid of._

David, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan and Jeanette arrived at the cornfield maze.

" remember the first two to find an egg will do the final task, off you go", said James.

then they entered the maze, and Charlene found the first egg.

as David, Eleanor, Ryan and Jeanette are searching for the other eggs.

who ever finds the last egg Will be going up against Charlene in the final Challenge.

and that person is Ryan.

Ryan versus Charlene.

" Charlene", said Jeanette.

" what Jeanette", said Charlene.

" I been wander about a girl alliance with me, you and Eleanor", said Jeanette.

" no way, she insulted me, and if I win this she goes home", said Charlene.

" please there is only right now 6 boys and 3 girls, if they are in the final six that means that they are picking us out one by one, please can we at least from this alliance until we are in the final 6", said Jeanette.

" I will think about it", said Charlene.

the two Charlene and Ryan each have to answer questions correctly, a few minutes later James said.

" Charlene answered 2 questions and Ryan answered 12 questions, he is the winner.

at the camp fire James said this.

" campers nine of you doing day 8 of this, eight of you will do the half finals of this show, Ryan take your pick on who should leave the camp tonight".

Then Ryan Stood and said.

" I choose Jason". Ryan Said Evilly.

Just as he left to the truck he saw Judy in their.

" Jason, I saw what happened and I just want to say I am sorry for being an idiot thinking you voted for me, you probably hate me now", said Judy.

" no I don't Judy, I love you", said Jason.

" I love you to", said Judy as they kissed and the truck drove away while the two have their first kiss.

" Ryan since you won today's Challenge, take a pick on who you want to bring with you to the Super cabin", said James.

" I choose Charlene", said Ryan.

**poor Jason, at least him and Judy reconciled, curse you Ryan, and Sy, what will happen next time, until then get reviewing.**


	9. day 9

**Last time on this Story the campers did a challenge of Questions, Mazes and memory's, in the end of that challenge, Ryan has invincibility and he chose Jason to leave the camp, we now have our final 8 Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua and David. who is going to leave in day 9 of the camp games, read and find out and enjoy.**

Jeanette and Charlene were at a tree talking.

" what's the answer for the alliance", said Jeanette.

" Fine, I will join the Alliance, but only until I am in the final 6", said Charlene.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Charlene: I am only doing this because us three girls are outnumbered._

_Sy: Margaret is gone, Brittany is gone, Judy is gone, Theodore is gone and now Jason is gone, the next person I am planning to get rid of is either David or Ryan, I overheard the girls doing a girl alliance, so I might get rid of one of them Three girls._

**in Simon's mind Him, Chester and Svetlana were still walking around the ****labyrinth.**

**" I think Sy is getting weaker", said Simon.**

**" *groans* so am I, I gotta sit down", said Chester.**

**" sitting is for after victory", said Svetlana.**

**" who asked you Conrad", said Chester as Svetlana gave Chester the raspberry.  
**

**they arrived at a stage.**

**" hey yo finally an audience", they heard Vito say.**

**" hey Chucky, I here your doll has no nose, how does he smell, *terrible*", said Vito as he uses a Chucky doll as a ventriloquist.**

**Chester was laughing his heart out.**

**" hahahahaha what a genius, give him a nickle", said Chester.**

**" come on Vito, ditch the Dummy and join us, we need you if we are going to defeat Sy", said Simon.**

**then Vito drank some water as the doll said as the others thought he made the doll talk.**

**" Defeat Sy, not possible", as Vito dropped his glass.**

**" wow Vito's Doll is hilarious", said Chester Impressed.**

**" I didn't say anything", said Vito.**

**" so who did", said Simon.**

**" me", said Chucky as the doll floated, shocking everyone.**

**the doll laughed.**

**" you will never defeat Sy", laughed Chucky Evilly.**

**but Simon grabbed Chucky by the legs and smashed him on the ground breaking his head.**

**then Simon, Vito, Svetlana and Chester continued on together to get the crystal and defeat Sy.**

the final 8 Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua and David are at the cafeteria were James announces today's Challenge.

" today's Challenge is a Board game tournament, in the first round there are eight of you playing chess, then four of you will do the next round playing checkers, then we will have only two left doing the last round playing backgammon and the winner of the board game tournament will have invincibility from tonight's vote and will be spending tonight in the super cabin", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: if me, Eleanor or Charlene wins the Tournament there will still be a chance of not having two girls doing tomorrow's challenge._

the first game was chess, first it was Eleanor versus David, then it is Alvin versus Ryan, then Sy versus Charlene and Jeanette versus Joshua.

in the game with Eleanor versus David, the game was taking a bit of a long time when Eleanor did a move she just figured out to checkmate David so she won. with Alvin versus Ryan, surprisingly Ryan won but he secretly cheated. the next game Sy versus Charlene, Charlene also secretly Cheated, with Jeanette versus Joshua, Joshua Did a move on Jeanette that made him win, the four doing round 2 are Eleanor, Ryan, Charlene and Joshua.

" Eleanor", said Jeanette.

" yes", said Eleanor.

" I already asked Charlene to join in the girl alliance, now I need you", said Jeanette.

" count me out", said Eleanor.

" please, I need you, can you please just at least join the Alliance until we are in the final six, please", said Jeanette on her knees begging.

" fine I will join you, but only until we are in the final 6, then we are over okay", said Eleanor.

" okay thanks", said Jeanette.

" your Welcome Jean you're my sister, any way I better get going, I am up for the checkers game", said Eleanor as she went off.

in the checkers game it was a battle for the grand finals and it was Charlene versus Ryan First, then Eleanor versus Joshua.

in the Game Charlene Versus Ryan, the game took a long while, until Charlene outnumbered Ryan with Ryan only has one peice left and Charlene took that peice so she won.

in the next game Eleanor versus Joshua, which ever one of them two wins the checkers will be going up against Charlene in the Backgammon game and the grand final of this tournament, a minute later Eleanor took out one piece from Joshua and then Joshua just took the rest so in the Backgammon grand finals it is Charlene versus Joshua.

Alvin went to Jeanette and Said to her.

" I need you to keep an eye out on Simon, he is now Sy", said Alvin.

" how would you know that", said Jeanette.

" Sy always whistles in the hall of the mountain king and I heard him whistle that tune", said Alvin.

" I am not sure if it is Sy there, he is still like Simon", said Jeanette.

" Believe me, he is Sy, I caught him at the Rock climbing challenge", said Alvin.

" that might be him, but I think Simon is Still in control, I hope he is", said Jeanette.

" me to", said Alvin.

at the final game Backgammon, Charlene Versus Joshua, it took a while until Charlene got the victory in the game.

at the back of the Cabin's the girls in the girl alliance are making a decision on who to vote off.

" our choices are Simon, Alvin, Joshua, Ryan and David, who should we vote for", said Jeanette.

" Simon", said Charlene, Knowing Jeanette Loves him.

Jeanette froze.

" lets keep him in for a while, why vote for him", said Jeanette.

" because he is a boring uptight nerd, besides sometimes when I hear him speak, he doesn't only sound nerdy but he also had a dark voice to in there, ever since we came on this camp he has been acting strange", said Charlene.

" nothing is wrong with him, we can't vote for Alvin or Joshua, we will deal with David Tomorrow, so that leaves Ryan", said Jeanette.

" why him", said Charlene.

" he was cheating in these game, he tampered the votes getting rid of Judy and Theodore, all in favour of getting rid of him raise your hand", said Jeanette as her and Eleanor raised their Hands.

"fine we get rid of Ryan", said Charlene as her hand Raises.

that night, Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Joshua, David and Ryan are at the bond fire, then James spoke.

" I have 7 marshmallows and there are only 8 of you, if I call your name you can come and claim your marshmallow, the camper that doesn't get one must leave the camp pronto, since Charlene wins invincibility she gets the first marshallow", said James as Charlene Grabbed a Marshmallow.

" then Alvin is Safe as well", said James as Alvin Grabbed a Marshmallow.

" the next goes goes to Jeanette", said James as Jeanette grabbed the next Marshmallow Leaving Sy, Eleanor, Joshua, David and Ryan.

" Ryan", said James as Ryan grabbed a Marshmallow.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Charlene: as if I was going to vote for Ryan, my fingers were Crossed._

" The next Marshmallow goes to Joshua", said James as Joshua grabbed a Marshmallow leaving Sy, Eleanor and David.

" David", said James as David grabbed a Marshmallow.

" Eleanor and Simon, who ever doesn't grab this last marshmallow must leave this camp", said James.

" the Final marshmallow goes to", added James.

Simon and Eleanor are having a nail biting moment.

then James spoke up.

" Simon".

as Simon grabbed the last Marshmallow Eleanor went when she heard Charlene say.

" revenge is Always sweet", then Eleanor Stood up.

" Jeanette, Charlene just Betrayed our alliance", said Eleanor as she left the camp for Good.

" Charlene you Traitor, you know what this girl Alliance is over, so much you have planned getting Rid of all these boys so you could win the money", said Jeanette as the other Boys Glared at Charlene, Everyone Except Ryan.

" Charlene who should you Bring with you to the Super cabin", said James.

" Ryan", said Charlene.

" I hope you start packing while you are in that cabin Charlene, because tomorrow, you are going down", Glared Jeanette.

**poor Eleanor, Eliminated, we now have our final 7 Alvin, Simon/Sy, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua and David, next time they are going to do a challenge the tenth Chapter of this Story, who is going to take the truck next time on day ten. find out next time on the camp games, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**

***brofist***


	10. day 10

**Last time on this Story the campers did a board game tournament. Jeanette, Eleanor and Charlene performed an alliance and Charlene betrayed that alliance causing herself to spend the night at the super cabin and Eleanor to leave the camp and Jeanette is furious at Charlene for betraying their Alliance, only 7 campers Remaining Alvin, Simon/Sy, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua and David. who will be the next to leave, find out right now on the camp games written in celebration of the 10th chapter of this story.  
**

as Jeanette was in her cabin she was in the girls cabin alone, still furious at Charlene for betraying her and Eleanor, but that wasn't in her mind, what she really was thinking about was Simon.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: I need evidence to make sure Simon is still Simon and not Sy._

as she was eating Simon/ Sy came.

" hey Jeanette", said Simon/Sy.

" hey Simon", said Jeanette.

" it feels so lucky that you and I are still in the game", said Simon/Sy.

" yeah really", said Jeanette.

" looks like that gold coin I gave you was really useful", said Simon/Sy.

" yeah really useful", lied Jeanette.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: Simon gave me a Silver coin, not a gold coin, Sy just got Caught by me._

as they arrived at the cornfield maze James spoke.

" this is the 10 day anniversary of being here, to celebrate I made this another night challenge, and a two part challenge, after this we shall have cake, in the first part of this challenge you must go in the maze to find the eggs from the egg hunt challenge we did and get out of the maze with it, there are 7 eggs in the maze, those that find them will do part 2, those that don't won't be, part 2 of the challenge is an eating challenge where you eat different types of foods, and that is for invincibility and spending the night in the super cabin", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Sy: this is easy, just gotta find an egg and eat disgusting foods even better Jeanette is angry at Charlene now I know who I am getting rid of._

**Simon, Chester, Svetlana and Vito are nearly at the Crystal when they spotted a camp fire. and Simone.**

**" Simone finally", said Simon.**

**" can't talk now, big quality to fill", said Simone.**

**" what is Sy making you do", said Simon.**

**" you see those clouds up there, they are your dreams, my job is to get rid of them so you can never enjoy them again", said Simone as he jumped up and got another one. showing the dream of Simon and Jeanette.**

**" it is the dream about me kissing Jeanette in the rain, I loved that dream", said Simon.**

**" so romantic", said Svetlana.**

**then Simone threw the dream in the fire and said.**

**" love all you like but Sy is the boss", said Simone.**

**" as soon as I regain control I am going to find Jeanette and admit my feelings to he, come on Simone, don't you want to be free", said Simon.**

**" even if we could beat Sy that would just put you back in charge so how does that make me free", said Simone.  
**

**" he is right, why should you get all the control", said Vito.**

**" Because I am the first, the original", said Simon.**

**" where is the proof", said Chester.**

**" right here", said Simon as he took out his ID and showed them, the others just gasped.**

**then Simon look and he saw Sy's picture.**

**" Sy is the original, oh no", said Simon.  
**

the seven started running, Alvin found an egg first, as the other are still searching Joshua found one. including Jeanette. the others still had time left, and Ryan found the next egg, and then the time was just about to run out when Sy found one, leaving Charlene and David still searching, and David found one. and then so did Charlene, then the time was up so all seven of them will be doing part 2 of this Challenge.

they were all at the cafeteria and James announced the challenge.

" in this eating challenge there are six courses, in each course of the meals the last camper to finish must sit out, whoever is left standing gets invincibility and also spends the night at the super cabin with another camper of their choice, first course a start off with soup", said James as seven bowls of vegetable soup are set on the table.

then the campers started eating, Joshua finished the soup first, then Alvin finished second, then Ryan finished third, Simon/ Sy finished forth, Jeanette finished fifth, and as Charlene and David finish off, David finished sixth.

" after first course Charlene sits out, now time for second course, who knows having roast on a Sunday afternoon is great, here we have roast bread", said James as six plates of roast bread are set on the table.

then the campers except Charlene started eating the roasted bread, Ryan finished first, then Joshua finished next, then David finished leaving Alvin, Simon/Sy and Jeanette to finish off, soon Jeanette finished forth and finally, the last person finished was Simon as he finished fifth and Alvin finished last.

" Alvin now sits out and joins Charlene, now you five remainders Simon, Jeanette, Ryan, Joshua and David, time for the third course, who knows having something with the roast is covered with Gravy, this course has gravy in it", said James as five bowls of mash potatoes covered in gravy are set on the table.

the five campers started Eating, David finished first, then Simon/Sy finished second, as the other 3 Jeanette, Joshua and Ryan were still eating, Jeanette soon finished third and Joshua finished forth leaving Ryan to sit out.

" now Ryan sits out, we now have Simon, Jeanette, Joshua and David left, at a meal you get a drink of orange juice or lemonade, time for drinking", said James as four glasses of pumpkin juice are set on the table.

the four campers started Drinking. Jeanette finished first, then Joshua was next to finish, then David finished last resulting Simon/Sy to sit out.

" Jeanette, Joshua and David, in most snacks are cheese and crackers, this snack is worms on crackers", said James as three crackers with worms on them are on the Table.

the three campers started nibbling on it Despite it being disgusting for her, Jeanette managed to finish it first, Joshua and David started eating a bit quicker to verse Jeanette in the final course. and between the two boys, the first one to finish was David. as David is prepared to beat Jeanette in the final Course Joshua now sits out.

" Jeanette and David, you two will be doing the final course of this meal, dessert, most people eat pudding for dessert, this pudding is cabbage pudding, whoever finishes it first, gets invincibility and tonight in the super cabin", said James as two plates of pudding arrive on the table. the two were disgusted but after one whole hour the camper who managed to finish was David so he is spending tonight at the super cabin.

**" Sy is the original personality, I can't believe it", said Simon.**

**" me neither, why have I been listening to you this whole time", said Chester.**

**" STOP!, who cares who was here first, Simon is the best, he has more patients than me, more more generous than Chester, less egotistical than Simone, and he is also a better dancer than Vito", said Svetlana.**

**" hey yo, why say that, *sighs* it's true", said Vito.**

**" thanks, but if I am not the origonal", said Simon.**

**" ah go on, think about it, we are trapped in a world Sy created, so wheredo you think that ID came from", said Simone.**

**then Simon spoke up.**

**" NICE TRY SY, BUT YOU HAVEN'T WON YET", Said Simon as he shredded the ID.**

**" took you long enough, come one, I know a short cut to the dark crystal hidden in Sy's dark Chamber", said Simone.**

**" dark Chamber", said Simon.**

**" are you still in, this cold place is a jail, the crystal is the only way in or out", said Simone, then the five went and followed Simone.**

at the night, Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua and David are at the camp fire and James made the announcement.

" campers, there are only 7 of you left, and I only have 6 marshmallows, if I call your name you can come up and claim your marshmallow, the camper who does not receive a marshmallow must leave the camp, Since David won invincibility he gets the first Marshmallow", said James as David took the Marshmallow.

" then there is Charlene", said James as Charlene Grabbed a Marshmallow.

" Jeanette", said James as Jeanette Grabbed a Marshmallow.

" Alvin and Ryan", said James as the two Grabbed a Marshmallow each Leaving Simon/Sy and Joshua.

" Simon and Joshua, whoever doen't get this marshmallow must leave the camp", said James.

" the final marshmallow goes to", he added.

" Simon", said James as Simon/Sy grabbed the last Marshmallow, leaving Joshua on his own.

as Joshua started packing ready to leave.

" David you get to spend tonight at the super cabin, care to bring someone with you", said James.

" yes I choose Simon", said David.

as Sy and David are at the super cabin.

" I over heard you telling Jason I tampered the votes", said David.

**we now have our final 6 Alvin, Simon/Sy, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan and David. what will happen in the next chapter, happy 10th chapter of this story, come and join me next time as I eliminate another camper on the camp games.**


	11. day 11

**Last time on this Story the campers did a party game of running through the maze and eating disgusting foods celebrating the 10th chapter of this story, at the end David won invincibility and found out Simon/Sy told Jason he tampered the votes getting rid of Judy, and in the end Joshua got the boot home. we** **now have our final six Alvin, Simon/Sy, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan and David. who will be our next to leave in day 11, read and find out and enjoy.**

David and Simon were at the super cabin that morning.

" who else did you tell", said David.

" I only told Jason you tampered the votes, the other 3 think Ryan did it", said Sy

" you better not tell anyone else this", said David.

" if I did, it will get rid of you, I promise I won't tell anyone this, if you bring me to the grand finale", said Sy.

" are you blackmailing me just to let me bring you to the grand finale", said David.

" you either bring me to the finale or leave to camp tonight, your choice", said Sy.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_David: that is not Simon, the real simon is smart, that Simon is evil._

_Sy: I am still in the game and the only one who knows I am not simon is Alvin. and with Simon still trapped in my subconscious, that $25,000 is mine._

**Simon, Svetlana, Chester and Vito were following Simone to the short cut of the ****labyrinth, then they arrived at the chamber where the crystal is held.**

**" here we are, welcome to the chamber of Sy", said Simone.**

**" why ain't it guarded by anything", said Vito.**

**" I think Sy just figured we never get this far, this door has five chipmunks, and there are five of us, this must be the right way", said Simon as he opened the door, but the door toppled over and landed on the five.**

**" I knew it was to easy", said Chester sarcastically. as the five struggled to push the door off of them.**

**" this can't be how it ends, was everyone pushing their hardest", said Simon.**

**" yeah", said 3 of his personality's.**

**" CHESTER", simon Groaned.**

**" what, I got noodles for arms", said Chester.**

**" okay on three everyone, one, two, THREE", shouted simon as they pushed the door off and entered the chamber.**

**" yes, nothing can stop us", said Simon, but he looked up and saw a big staircase that leas to the crystal.**

**they groaned.**

as David, Alvin, Jeanette, Sy, Charlene and Ryan the final six moved their way to the destination for their challenge.

Sy and Jeanette were together talking.

" thanks for not voting for me, I thought I was going to leave last night", said Sy.

" I didn't do it for you, I did it for Simon, so you can drop the act Sy", said Jeanette.

" what a relief being him for over a week, what do you see in him anyway", said Sy.

" I see in him more than I see in you, I can take intelligent Simon over evil Sy any day", Said Jeanette.

" you have no longer a choice Jean, Simon is gone and he is never coming back", said Sy as he chuckled evilly.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: is Simon really not coming back, no that is what Sy wants me to believe, but is it true._

as the six arrived at what looked like an assembly stage.

" this is a talent show contest, where you get to sing, dance, do tricks or makes jokes, you can perform alone or partner up with someone, whoever has the best talent, will win invincibility and spend tonight at the super cabin, you will have half an hour for practise", said James.

**Simon, Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Simone walked up to the top of the chamber and found the crystal on a table.**

**" so we just have to destroy this crystal, why", said Simon.**

**" it is a reset crystal you nitty", said Chester.**

**" what does it do", said Simon.**

**" that is what's keeping us here, destroying that is our freedom, it resets your noggin, destroy it then poof you are just you again, just Simon", said Chester.**

**" woe woe woe, what happens to us after it is destroyed", said Vito.**

**" yeah what happens to you guys", said Simon.**

**" what part of poof don't you understand", said Chester.**

**Simon then knew that if he destroyed it then not only Sy will be gone for good but so would Chester, Svetlana, Simone and Vito.**

the first act was Alvin, he is participating as a comedian.

" hey everyone, first thing for me is what I do in my life, starting with my money, my chores and Dave, he always has chores for me to do and I let Simon do it and he said 'if Alvin owed me a dollar for every time I had to do his chores he would now owe me $123'", said Alvin then the others cracked up laughing.

" you guys want to know the difference between a snowman and a snow woman= snowballs", said Alvin as the audience cracked up louder.

while he was making a few jokes Charlene went to Jeanette.

" what is your talent", said Charlene.

" I am not participating in this", said Jeanette.

" so you can loose, you don't have a talent", laughed Charlene as she left.

" Eleanor is Right, Charlene should have left early", thought Jeanette.

then David did a few magic tricks some people already know the secrets too and others that they thought was real.

" outstanding David, now up next, Charlene and Ryan with their circus skills", said James then Charlene and Ryan did acrobatic tricks, after a while Sy collapsed.

**Sy fell and was in the chamber he created and found that the crystal is missing.**

**" where is my crystal", said Sy.**

**" it is gone Sy, gone for good", said Simon.**

**" how did you do this", said Sy.**

**" the five of us did something you would never do", said Simon.**

_**FLASHBACK.**_

**Simon was about to destroy the crystal when he said.**

**" I can't, if destroying this crystal is going to get rid of you guys, then I won't do it", said Simon.**

**" hey, don't think of it as getting rid of us for good", said Vito.**

**" we will all still be a part of you in a way", said Simone. **

**" it is only to stop Sy", said Svetlana.**

**" alright ladies enough of your blubbering, lets do this already", said Chester.**

**" thank you guys, seriously thank you", said Simon, then the crystal was destroyed.**

**_**END FLASHBACK.**_**

****Sy then growled as he was about to lunge at Simon when his body started to fade.****

****" no, please don't do this, no you ever cross with you with me in charge, I am a part of you", said Sy.  
****

****" yep, a part of me that I don't need any more, goodbye Sy", said Simon.****

****" no, NO IT'S MY TIME, MMMMMIIIIINNNNNNEEEEE!", Sy screamed as he vanished, Sy was gone for good and Simon is now back in control.****

Simon then woke up and looked at Jeanette.

" Simon is that really you, not Sy", said Jeanette.

" from now on, I am all Simon, Just Simon all the time", said Simon.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Jeanette: I want to believe him but can I._

" so do you still have that Silver coin", said Simon.

_CONFESSIONALS._

__Jeanette: I believe him.__

" it is good to see you again", said Jeanette, the next thing that happened was that she pressed her lips against his.

" I love you", said Jeanette.

" I love you to", said Simon.

soon Jeanette and Simon did a Duet.

**_Simon and Jeanette__ duet._**

**Simon**_: love._

**Jeanette:**_ love will keep us together._

**Simonette:**_ think of me babe whenever._

**Jeanette:**_ some sweet talking girl come along, singing a song._

**Simonette:**__ don't mess around you just got to be strong Just stop.__

**Simon****: **__cause I really love stop.__

**Jeanette:**__ I've been thinking of you.__

**Simonette:**___ look in your heart and let love keep us together.___

then the audiance gave an applause and then James Came and made the announcement.

" Alvin, for you comedy Jokes and skills, I give you 10/12, David for your Magic skills sometime I though you are a wizard, if you were I would have disqualified you, I give you 10/12, Charlene and Ryan, for your acrobatic skills they were okay but not good enough, so you get 3/12, and Simon and Jeanette, that was a great duet, I used to listen to that song when I was a child, and I loved it, I give you 11/12, you both get immunity and you will both be spending tonight in the super cabin", said James.

" I thought Jeanette wasn't going to participate", said Charlene.

" and I thought Simon was going to screw up", said Ryan.

" how would he screw up when he is world famous", said Charlene.

" I heard Alvin do Solo's but I never heard him do a solo or a duet", said Ryan.

with Alvin. Simon and Jeanette walked up to him.

" hey Alvin", said Simon.

" how would I know you are Simon", said Alvin.

" it is him Alvin", said Jeanette.

" prove it", said Alvin then he whistled in the hall of the mountain king.

" Don't whistle that Alvin, that song creeps me out", said Simon.

" it's him, your'e back Simon, it's great to have you back, I missed you", said Alvin.

" I missed you to Alvin, and I have all my Personalities gone", said Simon.

that night Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan and David are at the camp fire then James appeared.

" campers I have five marshmallows, you know the drill, yes Marshmallow your'e safe, no Marshmallow then your'e out, Simon and Jeanette, you two won invincibility, Great duet, you two get the first two Marshmallows", said James as Simon and Jeanette each took a marshmallow.

" the next marshmallow goes to Charlene", said James.

" and then Alvin", added James as Alvin and Charlene each took a marshmallow.

" Ryan and David, whoever doesn't take this final marshmallow must leave the camp", said James.

" the final marshmallow goes to", added James.

Ryan had his fingers crossed.

David almost started to bite his nails.

then James spoke up.

" Ryan", said James.

" why", said David.

" we now know you were the one who tampered the votes", said Alvin.

David then left the camp on the truck.

" Simon and Jeanette congratulations on getting immunity, you both will be spending tonight at the super cabin", said James.

as Simon and Jeanette were in the Super cabin Jeanette Spoke.

" I love you Simon".

" I love you to Jean", said Simon as they both fell asleep.

**well, David is gone, Ryan is still in the game and so is Charlene, Simon has returned and Sy is finally gone. we now have our final Five Alvin, Jeanette, Simon, Charlene and Ryan. who is going to leave in our next game, find out next time in day 12 of the camp games, we are getting close to having our winner.**


	12. day 12

**Last time on this Story the campers did a talent show contest, David has magic, Alvin has jokes, Charlene and Ryan have Acroatic skills and Simon and Jeanette have perfect singing duet, in the end Simon returned from his subconscious and Sy is gone for good, Simon and Jeanette both have invincibility and David is Eliminated, we now have our final 5, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Charlene and Ryan. who is going to leave today, read and find out.**

in the super cabin Jeanette was asleep laying her head on Simon's chest, Simon woke up and saw Jean's head on his chest.

" good morning Jeanette", said Simon.

" good morning Simon", sighed Jeanette happily. then she saw that she was laying her head on Simon's chest, she got up and Blushed.

" sorry", said Jeanette who's cheeks are crimson red.

" it's okay", said Simon as he kissed her cheek.

" I am just so glad you are back", said Jeanette.

" me too Jean, me too", said Simon.

when the two are with Alvin they had a talk.

" at the end of this challenge, we need to vote, for either Ryan or Charlene", said Simon.

" my vote is on Charlene, I am still mad at her for betraying me and Eleanor", said Jeanette.

" what happened", said Simon.

" okay, I admit it, I performed a girls alliance with me, Eleanor and Charlene, but thanks to Charlene, Eleanor got Eliminated, that was why the girl alliance was over, I planed the alliance because they wasn't much girls left", said Jeanette.

" so are we voting for Charlene", said Alvin.

" I was thinking of getting rid of Ryan but Charlene will do", said Simon.

the five Alvin, Charlene, Simon, Jeanette and Ryan are at the stage, then James announced the challenge.

" all around the camp are ribbons, red, green, yellow and blue, the red ribbons are in the boxes at the field, the green ribbons are hidden in the cafeteria, the yellow ribbons are hidden in the cornfield maze and the blue ribbons are hidden in the assembly hall, the first camper to find four ribbons get's invincibility and another night in the super cabin, remember, you must get a different coloured ribbon", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: I never thought I made it in the final five, even with Sy actually me._

_Alvin: I am now happy now that Simon is back and Sy is gone._

as the five start their search, Simon found a red Ribbon, then Charlene found a blue ribbon, then Jeanette found a red ribbon, as she found that Charlene found a green Ribbon, and then she also found a red ribbon, then Jeanette found a yellow Ribbon, and then she found blue ribbon, then Alvin found a blue ribbon and Charlene found a yellow ribbon then she found a green ribbon, the score is Simon, Jeanette and Charlene each have 3 ribbons, Alvin has 1 ribbon and Ryan has none, then Simon found the last Ribbon so he won Invincibility.

" Simon, congratulations you won invincibility, you also get to spend tonight at the super cabin", said James.

then Simon, Jeanette and Alvin are at the cafeteria talking about if they are still into voting off Charlene.

" are we still getting rid of Charlene", said Alvin.

" yes we are", said Jeanette.

" Definitely", lied Simon.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: There is no way I am voting for Charlene today, I will get rid of her Tomorrow, today it is Ryan who is leaving._

night time has came, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Charlene and Ryan are at the camp fire. then James makes the announcement.

" campers, I have four marshmallows, whoever doesn't get one must leave the camp, Simon, since you won Invincibility you get the first Marshmallow", said James as Simon took a marshmallow, Leaving Alvin, Jeanette, Ryan and Charlene.

" the next Marshmallow goes to Alvin", said James as Alvin took the next Marshmallow.

" and Jeanette", said James as Jeanette took the next Marshmallow.

" Ryan and Charlene you are the only two left, who ever gets this last marshmallow will be joining Alvin, Simon and Jeanette in the Final four, who ever doesn't get the final marshmallow will be the next one leaving the camp", said James.

Ryan and Charlene are shocked.

" the final marshmallow goes to", added James.

Charlene had her fingers crossed.

Ryan was shivering.

one of these evil campers will be join the other 3 Alvin, Simon and Jeanette in the final four and the other is going to leave.

then James spoke up.

" Ryan".

Charlene then Stood up furiously.

" why would I leave", said Charlene then she looked at Jeanette.

" you convinced Alvin and Simon, how could you", said Charlene.

" teaches you a lesson to betray an alliance", said Jeanette.

then Charlene was about to attack Jeanette when she got taken to the truck.

" you back stabber", said Charlene.

" I learned from the best", said Jeanette.

then Charlene calmed down.

" you know you're right, good technique, but you Ryan, I don't like you, I am actually surprised you got a girlfriend and I would be amazed if she dumped you", said Charlene.

Ryan just Glared.

when Charlene was in the truck she shouted.

" IN YOUR FACE RYA..", but she couldn't finish when the truck door was shut and drove of in the distance as Charlene was gone and never returned here again.

" Simon, for winning Invincibility you get to spend tonight at the super cabin, and you get to bring someone with you, take your pick", said Simon.

" I choose Alvin, I just need to have some brotherly time with him after what happened, I hope you don't mind Jeanette", said Simon.

" no I don't mind", said Jeanette as she smiled.

**we now have our final four, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Ryan. who is going to leave in day 13, we are getting close to the end, I might actually end this story before march is over, in the next chapter is actually the four telling how they feel about making it to the final four, and the 12 campers that were eliminated telling how they feel about being eliminated, we are going to eliminate the next camper then. and who is it going to be, find out next time on day 13 of the camp games.**

**Until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	13. day 13

**Last time on this Story the campers started running around the camp finding ribbons, in the end of that challenge, Simon had Invincibility, and Charlene Left the camp, we now have 4 campers left, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Ryan, who is going to leave today, this is day 13 of the camp games, read and find out who is leaving next.**

**enjoy.**

Jeanette and Ryan left the normal cabin and Alvin and Simon left the super cabin and went to the cafeteria where James was.

" this is the final four, at the end of today we are going to have our final 3, how does it feel to now make it in the final four", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: it feels great making it in the final four, despite Sy appearing, I can't believe I made it in the final 4._

_Jeanette: I was expecting not being eliminated first but I didn't expect making it to the final 4, I am surprised and amazed, let's see If I can reach the final 3, I might not be the winner of this but I might get to the final three, I hope I do, since I am the only girl left._

_Alvin: at first when I was in a team I thought I was going to be eliminated, but I got lucky, I hope I get lucky reaching the final three, victory is my middle name._

_Ryan: I am the only human left, I almost got eliminated in those few challenges back then, I am going to get the 25 grand._

" I have 12 notes from the 12 campers who left the camp earlier, before I eliminate one of you, let me read what they wrote, the first note is from Brittany", said James as he read the note.

Brittany: I was upset after leaving the camp early and being the first to leave, but now that I know Alvin is still in the game and is now in the final 4, I am counting on him to win this, and I was freaked out when Simon became Sy. and I am also pround of Sister Jeanette on making it to the final and being the only girl left, good luck on both of you.

Becca: I do feel bad after leaving the camp earlier, But my Boyfriend Ryan is still in the game and I am proud, and I will be sure he gets that money because if he doesn't I will be dumping him.

Judy: I feel guilty after what I said to Jason, because I thought he voted for me, but it was actually David tampered the votes, I am also glad me and Jason made up, now we are dating and I am happy, I hope my best friend Jeanette wins.

Richard: I can't believe I got eliminated in the blue harvest moon challenge, I was suppose to have that money and people vote for me.

Margaret: I am disappointed that I got eliminated but I am pleased Jeanette was still in the game, my favourite Chippette, she is so beautiful. I was also shocked that Sy turned up taking control of Simon's mind, but I am glad that Simon is Back.

Xander: I am shocked I left the camp, before the merge, and scared when Sy appeared, but glad Simon returned.

Theodore: I was Shocked that Sy Tampered the votes getting rid of me, and in the hunger games challenge of this camp I didn't have much fun there, but I am glad that I have Eleanor, My little green gumdrop.

Jason: I may have been upset about leaving the camp but I am glad me and Judy made up and are now dating. and I knew why Simon was lying to me saying Ryan tampered the votes because he was Sy then, I am now glad Simon Is back in control.

Eleanor: that Alliance me, Jeanette and Charlene had, didn't last long, I was upset, even when Charlene got me eliminated, I am Also glad she is gone to, but the good news is after I returned Home me and Theodore started dating, and I am happy.

Joshua: it was a shame I left the camp, and I was shocked when Sy showed up, but I was very happy when he returned, that duet he and Jeanette did at the talent contest was amazing.

David: I got caught tampering the votes, and left the camp, but it felt good that I made it this far.

Charlene: I was supposed to be in the final four, but I didn't, I may have made it this far but next time I do a game like this I am in it to win it.

" well those 12 campers are somewhat happy somehow unhappy, one of you four will be leaving the camp tonight, and the 12 eliminated campers are taking votes on that", said James.

when nightfall came James announced.

" who is going to leave the camp tonight, will it be Alvin, the awesome one and always causes trouble, or Simon who used to have a multiple personality disorder, or Jeanette the only girl left, or Ryan the only Human left", said James then he showed up 12 cards.

" each card is a vote one of the losing campers cast, who ever get's the most votes must leave the camp", said James then he counted the votes.

" one vote for Ryan, one vote for Simon, one vote for Alvin, and one vote for Jeanette, so that is one vote for each camper", said James then he counted up the other votes.

" the next vote is for Alvin, and there is another vote for Alvin, and there is a vote for Simon, so that is 3 votes for Alvin, 2 votes for Simon and one vote each for Jeanette and Ryan", said James then he read the next votes.

" the next vote is for Alvin, then Jeanette, with another vote for Jeanette, and another vote to Ryan, so that is 4 votes to Alvin, 3 votes to Jeanette, and 2 votes each for Ryan and Simon", said James.

" there is one more vote, and the final vote goes to.

Alvin", said James.

" wait so does that mean", said Alvin.

" yes Alvin it does, it means you have been Eliminated", said James.

" well I am a bit happy now that my Brother is in the final 3, and at least Sy isn't", said Alvin as he got in the truck and the truck left.

" Simon, Jeanette and Ryan, enjoy while you can in the super cabin, because tonight is the last night you will be spending in the super cabin", said James.

Simon, Jeanette and Ryan entered the super cabin and started to celebrate now that they are in the final 3.

**Simon, Jeanette and Ryan are our final three, in day 14 the final three will soon be the final two, who do you think the final two is going to be.**

**A: Ryan and Jeanette.**

**B: Jeanette and Simon.**

**or**

**C: Simon and Ryan.**

**tune in next time as they do day 14 of the camp games, until next time, get reviewing.**


	14. day 14

**Last time on this Story the campers that were in the final 4 started telling how they feel about making it to the final four, then the campers that left the camp started telling how they feel about being eliminated, some are good feelings and others are bad feelings. in the end the loosing campers voted Alvin off and Alvin left the camp for good. we now only have 3 campers remaining, Simon Jeanette and Ryan. who is going home and who is going to get the money, read and find out.**

Simon, Jeanette and Ryan woke up the morning as the day 14 of the camp games is here, this is the semi finals, it is nearly time for the grand final, were two of the campers battle it out for the $25000. the three of them are nearly there to winning the money, but unfortunately today one of them has to go.

" nerd and nerdette, which of you will be leaving tonight", said Ryan as he chuckled.

" it could be you Jockstrap", said Simon.

then Ryan furiously left the cabin.

as the three arrived at the cabin, James spoke up.

" I hope you three enjoyed the super cabin because last night is going to be the last night you will be going in that cabin. today's game is I quadruple dog dare you, in this game, the 13 loosing campers each have a dare for you, the campers Brittany, Becca, Judy, Richard, Margaret, Xander, Theodore, Jason, Eleanor, Joshua, David, Charlene and Alvin, taking in turns you will each pick a card showing a name of the camper, who ever the camper is you have to do the dare, if you accept you can keep the card as you score, if you don't then you can let someone else do the dare, and if that person doesn't do the dare then I will automatically give the card to the third person without Him/Her doing the dare, the first camper to collect 5 of the cards will have invincibility and will be going in the grand finals and gets to select one of the other two to leave the camp", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: if me or Jeanette wins this we can get rid of Ryan, I can't him any longer._

Simon went up first and selected a card, and it showed the name Jason.

" Jason's Dare is: pre-chew, the gum under the bleaches, I found them and used them for one of your dares. Simon are you going to do the dare to get a point or dare someone else to do it", said James.

" I do it, since this is going to be the first time I had gum", said Simon then he chewed it then made a bubble.

" okay that's one point to Simon, Jeanette, it is your turn", said James then Jeanette grabbed a card and it showed.

" Becca, and her dare is: eat dog food", said James.

" I hope dog food isn't bad", said Jeanette as he tried a spoonful of dogfood.

" okay, that is a point to Jeanette and Simon, and nothing for Ryan, speaking of Ryan, It's your turn", said James, then Ryan picked a card and it showed the name Margaret.

" and Margaret's dare is: play chess against the computer, and if you win you get my card", said James.

" that is a weak dare, but I would defiantly loose, but I am not letting the nerds win", said Ryan then after one game of chess Surprisingly Ryan won, only because he got lucky.

" okay all three of you each get a point, Simon, you are up again", said James, then Simon picked a card showing the name, Eleanor.

" and Eleanor's dare is: dunk you head in the mud and roll around like a pig", said James.

" I will do it", said Simon then he jumped in the mud pit and swirled around like he is in a mud bath, then he got out all muddy.

" and That is 2 points to Simon, he just needs three more to win, Jeanette, your'e up", said James. then Jeanette picked up a card showing the name, Xander.

" and Xanders dare is lick your own armpit", said James.

" I dare Ryan to do it", said Jeanette, then Ryan Just not hesitated and licked his Armpit.

" and Ryan has another point, and he is also up, it is his turn", said James and then Ryan picked up a card showing the name Brittany.

" and her dare is put on make up on your face", said James.

" fine how easy", then he putted on some make up simon just laughed.

" hey James, I thought this was a camp not a circus, oh Brittany, I owe you one, you just turn Jockstrap Edwards into a hideous Clown", Said Simon then Everyone laughed as Ryan Glared at Simon.

" okay Simon, your Turn", said James, then Simon picked up a card and it showed the name Joshua.

" Joshua's dare is drink a whole egg yolk", said James.

" I dare Jeanette to do it", said Simon.

then Jeanette drank the whole Jug of it.

" tastes like eggnog", said Jeanette.

" now the score is simon and Jeanette tied on 2 points and Ryan is in the lead on 3 points, It is your turn Ryan", said James then Ryan picked up a card showing the name Judy.

" Judy's dare is: chew your own toenail, Slowly if you want to", said James.

" I dare Simon to do it, I hope he chokes on it", said Ryan.

" wow, even as a clown, your Jokes aren't funny", said Simon.

the simon saw that he didn't have any toe nails, he remembered he trimmed them.

" okay Jeanette gets a point, Simon you are up next", said James as Simon picked up a card showing the name Theodore.

" and Theodore's Dare Is: eat this bowl of vegetable mush I made", said James as a bowl of vegetable mush arrived.

then Simon ate the entire bowl.

" okay now the Three of you each get a point, Jeanette, your turn", said James, then Jeanette picked up a card showing the name Charlene.

" and the dare is leave a trail of ice in you underpants and let them melt", said James.

" no way, I have already done that before and it was really cold, I dare Ryan to do it", said Jeanette.

then Ryan put them in his pants but threw them out after one second.

" how weak Ryan, it looks like Simon get's another point, Ryan, Your turn", said James then Ryan grabbed a card showing the name Alvin.

" and Alvin's dare is: drink the meat juice.

" easy", said Ryan as he drank a jug of It.

" now Ryan and Simon are tied on 4 points and Jeanette Still has 3, Simon Your'e up", said James then Simon picked up a card showing the name Richard.

" and Richard's Dare is slap yourself in the face really hard, if you do that dare Simon then you win Invincibility", said James.

" I dare Jeanette to do it", said Simon.

then Jeanette started slapping herself then she got a point.

" sorry about that Jeanette, I just wanted you to be in a draw with us", said Simon.

" It's okay", said Jeanette.

" okay Jeanette, it is your turn", said James, then Jeanette took the dare from David.

" and David's Dare is: have you Head shave and become bald", said James.

" I dare Ryan to do it", said Jeanette.

" no way", said Ryan, but then realised that he could go home, and loose his girlfriend for good.

so he shaved his head and now looks like Shrek wearing makeup.

" Ryan wins", said James.

night time has approached, Ryan, Jeanette and Simon are at the camp fire.

" Ryan, you have won invincibility, you get to decide who to eliminate, will it be Jeanette or will it be Sim..", said James but Simon cutted him off.

" me, it will be me", said Simon.

" Simon no", said Jeanette.

" yes, me, I am deciding to leave and have Jeanette win, I give her good luck", said Simon.

" um Simon, that is nice and all but it is not your choice", said James.

" no it is my time, I know it and I embrace it, I entered this competition a boy, and now I am going to leave as a man, I am ready to leave", Said Simon as he was about to hop on the truck when Ryan said.

" actually, I decided to eliminated Jeanette", said Ryan.

" what", said the 2 chipmunks.

" but Jeanette is a more worthy opponent", said Simon.

" yep and that is why she is gone, I am taking you to the final's so I can beat you alive", said Ryan.

Simon gulped.

then the truck Jeanette was in left in the distance.

" Simon and Jeanette in the finale would've been a snooze and hug game", said James.

" oh, There will be no snoozing and definitely no hugging", said Ryan.

**we now have Jeanette eliminated and we are now going to have our Brains versus brawns Finale, who do think is going to win, Simon or Ryan, tune in next time as they do day 15 and the final day of they camp games. **


	15. day 15

**Last time on this Story the three remaining campers Simon, Jeanette and Ryan Did a truth or dare Game, Ryan looks like a bald clown that day but got invincibility, and chose Jeanette to leave the camp, it is now Simon versus Ryan, this is the moment you have all been waiting for, who is going to win that Money, Is it going to be Ryan or is it going to be Simon, Read and find out. and Enjoy.  
**

after two whole weeks, 14 campers have left the camp and we now have two left, this is a battle of brains versus brawns. that night on day 14 Simon and Ryan are walking to the normal cabin since the night of day 13 was the last night they will be spending in the super cabin.

" It was a shame that Jeanette left, she deserved to be in the finals", said Simon.

" and but if she did then I wouldn't smash you up", said Ryan.

" don't be so sure about that, the challenge could be a logical challenge", said Simon.

" ha, Every challenge we did here are physical", said Ryan.

" I am not sure what is wrong with you but this is going to far", said Simon.

" what is that suppose to mean", said Ryan.

" it mean that you are crazy, ever since we started this camp games and earlier than that you have been a real pain in the butt, I should have gotten rid of you earlier, and Becca might have made the worst mistake ever, dating you", said Simon.

Ryan then got furious.

" oh you are now going down big time", said Ryan.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: I understand Ryan is mad, but I have just stood up to Ryan as a man, as it is Brains can overpower Brawns any day._

it was time for the camp games grand finale.

Ryan and Simon stood up.

" Simon and Ryan, welcome to the grand finals of the camp games, after 2 weeks of challenges, we have now eliminated 14 campers and we have now only 2 left, Simon and Ryan", said James.

" we now introduce the 14 campers who got eliminated in this game, we have rooting for Ryan to win the money, Becca, Xander, Charlene, Richard, David and Joshua, the campers rooting for Simon are Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Brittany, Jason, Judy and Margaret", said James as the 14 Eliminated campers are seated on the chairs.

" now here is what the challenge is going to be, I am going to give you guys questions about your time here, if you get a question right then you get a point, get a question wrong and your opponent gets the point, the camper with the most points is the winner, Ryan since you won the last challenge you get the first question, the question is, who was the first to leave the camp on day one", said James.

" Becca", said Ryan.

" Incorrect the answer was Brittany, Simon your first question is, what was the challenge you did in day 7", said James.

" pass", said Simon.

" the correct answer was the hunger games challenge", said James.

_CONFESSIONALS._

_Simon: the reason why I don't know much of the answers was because of Sy._

_Ryan: I am so going to win this._

" Ryan your next question is, what day was the blue harvest moon challenge played", said James.

" day 5", said Ryan.

" incorrect the answer was day 4, Simon your next Question is, in the challenge on day 10 what did you eat", said James.

" Disgusting food", said Simon.

" correct", said James.

soon after a while it was a draw until James came down with the last question and the question was for Simon.

" Simon this is your chance to get the $25,000, if you get this final Question correctly then you will win the money but if you get the question wrong then Ryan is automatically the winner, but before we give you the question, lets have a little recap about what has happened for the past 2 weeks", said James.

**DAY 1:** the sixteen campers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Judy, Jason, Richard, Becca, Xander, David, Joshua and Margaret have participated in the camp games and have arrived on the first day, they got arranged in teams, Alvin, Brittany, Becca and Richard joined the red team. Simon, Jeanette, Ryan and Margaret are the blue team. Theodore, Eleanor, Charlene and Joshua are the green team and Jason, Judy, Xander and David are the yellow team. the first challenge they did was a scavenger hunt, at the end of that challenge the blue team got to spend the night in the super cabin and the red team had to do the bond fire ceremony to send the first person home, and Brittany was eliminated.

**DAY 2: **the fifteen remaining campers, Alvin, Simon Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Judy, Joshua, Ryan, Xander, Margaret, Becca, Richard, David and Jason, did a game of luck opening boxes finding stuff to give them points, the green team and the blue team both won and will both be sharing the super cabin, and the red team will be doing the bond fire again and it was Becca who left the camp, and Sy makes his first appearance.

**DAY 3: **the final fourteen Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Judy, Jason, Ryan, Xander, Joshua, Margaret, Richard and David did a trivia challenge almost similar to trivia pursuit, a tournament that has the green team spending the night at the super cabin and the yellow team doing the bond fire, and thanks to David tampering the votes, Judy left the camp.

**DAY 4: **the top thirteen Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua, Jason, David, Margaret Xander and Richard, are doing a challenge in the corn field maze it was a night time challenge on a blue harvest moon, and Sy fully showed up, then the yellow team got to spend the night at the super cabin, and at the end the red team Alvin and David had to do the bond fire and it was Richard who was Eliminated and Alvin is the only one left on the red team and is working solo, Simon who is Sy told some people Ryan tampered the votes getting rid of Judy when it was actually David.

**DAY 5: **the twelve campers left Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Joshua, Jason, Ryan, Xander, Margaret and David did an egg hunt, if Alvin looses he is eliminated and there will be no more red team, at the end of that challenge the yellow team are spending the night at the super cabin and the blue team are at the bond fire sending someone home, and Margaret chose to leave and was eliminated and Sy is now in full control and Simon is trapped in his own mind.

**DAY 6: **the eleven remaining campers Alvin, Sy, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Jason, Joshua, David and Xander are doing a challenge tournament first it was the yellow team and the blue team in a game of tug O war, and the blue team won, the it was the green team and the red team (Alvin) in a game of archery and Alvin won. then in the rock climbing game it was Alvin versus the blue team and Alvin won so he spends the night in the super cabin. and then it was the yellow team versus the green team in a relay race, Eleanor insults Charlene and Charlene to sabotage her team to get rid of Eleanor but they won so the yellow team have to do the bond fire. Xander left the camp and Jason know David tampered the votes. and the teams are now merged.

**DAY 7: **there were now ten campers remaining, Alvin, Sy, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Jason, Joshua and David did a challenge which involved the hunger games. Simon found Chester and the two of them team up to help defeat Sy. Jeanette won invincibility and is spending the night in the super cabin and chose to bring Eleanor with her, and Sy tampered the votes getting rid of Theodore.

**DAY 8: **the final nine Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua, Jason and David did a race challenge of eating, solving the cornfield maze and answering questions, Jeanette was thinking of having an alliance with Charlene and Eleanor because there aren't much girls left, and Both Charlene and Eleanor refused. Ryan won invincibility and gets to spend tonight in the super cabin and chose Charlene to spend it with him, and he also chose Jason to leave the camp, and both Jason and Judy reconciled. Simon and Chester found Svetlana and Svetlana joins the group to defeat Sy.

**DAY 9: **we now have the final eight, Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua and David did a board game tournament of chess, checkers and backgammon, Simon, Chester and Svetlana meet Vito and he joins them to defeat Sy. Charlene won the tournament and gets to spend the night in the super cabin and both girls Charlene and Eleanor both agreed to join Jeanette's alliance. only to be destroyed when Charlene betrayed that alliance sending Eleanor home. Charlene chose Ryan to spend the night in the super cabin and after Charlene Betrayed the Alliance Jeanette was furious.

**DAY 10: **the final seven Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan, Joshua and David did an eating Challenge and it was a night challenge in celebrating the 10th chapter of this story, Jeanette now knows Simon is Sy. they ate foods in each course and one person sits out in each course, the foods were vegetable soup, roast bread, mash potatoes and gravy, pumpkin juice, worms N crackers and cabbage pudding. Simon, Svetlana, Vito and Chester found Simone and things were revealed that Sy is the origonal personality but they realised it was fake and continued on the journey to stop Sy. at the end of the challenge David has won invincibility and chooses Sy spend the night with him in the super cabin and it was Joshua who left the camp eliminated.

**DAY 11: **the final Six Alvin, Sy, Jeanette, Charlene, Ryan and David had to do a talent show contest, Alvin was a comedian, David was a magician, Charlene and Ryan are both acrobats and Jeanette decided not to participate until Simon returned by not only getting of Sy but also got rid of Svetlana, Chester, Vito and Simone. so Simon and Jeanette both sand a duet, and they both won invincibility and will both be spending the night in the super cabin, and it was David who took the boot.

**DAY 12: **the final five Alvin, Simon Jeanette, Charlene and Ryan did a challenge of finding ribbons. and Simon won invincibility and him and Alvin get to spend the night in the super cabin for a brotherly moment and it was Charlene who took the boot.

**DAY 13: **the final four Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Ryan are telling how they feel about making it to the final four, the 12 eliminated campers, Brittany, Becca, Judy, Richard, Margaret, David, Theodore, Jason, Eleanor, Joshua, David and Charlene wrote how they feel about being eliminated and they voted off Alvin.

**DAY 14: **the final three Simon, Jeanette and Ryan did a dare contest with dares by the thirteen eliminated campers, at the end Ryan won invincibility and chose Jeanette to leave the camp and chose Simon to be in the finals.

**DAY 15:** the final two Ryan and Simon are now doing a brains versus brawns finale, and right now if Simon gets that last question right he wins and if he gets it wrong then Ryan wins.

" and here is the question, name the order of who got eliminated from first to yesterday in order",said James.

" is the answer Brittany, Becca, Judy, Richard, Margaret, Xander, Theodore, Jason, Eleanor, Joshua, David, Charlene, Alvin and Jeanette", said Simon.

" CORRECT, CONGRATULATIONS SIMON, YOU ARE THE WINNER OF THE CAMP GAMES", said James.

people started cheering.

Jeanette went to Simon and gave him a big kiss.

" I knew you would win Simon", said Jeanette.

" me to Jeanette", said Simon.

then Becca went to Ryan and slapped him across the face.

" you got beaten by a nerd, we are through", said Becca.

soon James went with a cheque.

" Simon Seville after two whole weeks of challenges and torture in this camp, here we have to grand prize $25,000, congratulations Simon", said James.

" thanks guys and I also want to say thanks to all of you guys, without you I wouldn't have gotten this", said Simon.

then they started cheering and have a party, celebrating the winner of the camp games.

Simon.

**THE END.**

**well, I started this story in march and now I ended in march, I thought I was going to end in April, but I didn't, any way, the winner of the camp games is Simon Seville. there are some people who I would like to thank.**

**Alvinascar5: for making such great nascar storys of the chipmunks, the story Alvin and the Chipmunks the fastest and the squeakiest is still going really great.**

**Bluewolfbat: for making great storys, I really love those storys you made, with the chipmunks stuck under bed sheets and the others thinking they were ghosts made my day.**

**Alvinandbrittanyforeverlove: for making a lot more of great Alvittany storys I love your Story forgive me, it is a really cool story.**

**TheSimonette254: for making great storys and your story what happens when still makes me laugh and I love that story ;)**

**AATC4EVER: for making the AATC: Quest for the Midas Touch, it is a really great Story and thanks for using my OC's in that story.**

**Jemerald gordie: for making such fantastic stories with Rylie the dog in it, they are really great and I love them.**

**well this is the longest chapter of this story, and this story now has more words than my other story Jeanette's Love.**

**I am getting ready to make a new story soon. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
